Need You To Need Me
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Draco found peace after Voldemort's death.He and Harry are lovers & everything's perfect until he gets word that his mother and aunt Bellatrix have escaped Azkaban.His world crumbles as he strives to keep Harry safe though Harry no longer wants him. DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

Note: Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my first story for FanFiction, but it isn't my first idea. Some of you may know my sister SasunaruTLA... I hope you enjoy it...

I am going to make Narcissa and Dumbledore bad guys in this story... Sorry if you like Narcissa... Oh, and the very beginning is a lemon... RATED M.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_**Need You To Need Me**_

_"Harry, I love you," whispered a deep husky voice. Each word was accompanied by a gentle thrust. Any reply from the raven known as Harry Potter was lost to him as waves of tremendous pleasure washed over him. The only response he was capable of giving was to tighten the grip his legs had around his lover's waist. He could barely maintain coherent thoughts as the strong body pulsing inside of him moved slowly and wonderfully. Never in his life had he thought that making love with another male could feel so good, especially with that other male being Draco Malfoy..._

_"Harry," Draco whispered lowly, "It feels so good to be inside of you..." _

_A shiver went down Harry's back and he arched up against the Slytherin. Said Slytherin smiled warmly down at the smaller teen and kissed his forehead before trailing kisses down to his already swollen lips. Harry was so delectable laid out beneath him with nothing between them... panting and moaning. He moved a little faster... in and out... in and out... He could feel their magics building which made him push a little harder. _

_Harry gripped the sheets tightly and arched his back again as Draco moved faster and harder. Draco noticed and gently bit down on Harry's lip to catch his attention. The emerald jewels that had been closed opened in confusion. "You're holding the wrong lover," Draco said as he thrusted farther inside of his lover, hitting the sweet spot that made Harry see stars. He cried out in pleasure and threw his trembling arms around Draco's strong, very muscular, back._

_"Draco," Harry managed to rasp out, "g-go-" he moaned, "faster..." His nails dug into the pale skin of Draco's back as his wish was granted. No more words would come and the only thought going through his mind was that he was so close to release, just one more thrust and he would go over the edge... _

_"I want you to scream my name when you come for me," Draco insructed into Harry's ear. That was all it took for Harry to come screaming Draco's name at the top of his lungs. The force of his orgasm sent Draco coming shortly after. Harry held him tighter as they waited for the waves of pleasure to cease, both of them panting. Draco pulled out of his tired lover and laid down next to him. His pale arms wrapped themselves around Harry's waist and pulled him closer so that his tan back was pressed to his chest. Harry immediately snuggled close, niether concerned about still being covered by the effects of their love-making. They were too tired to clean themselves up, and besides, no one would be coming in on them; it was Draco's private Head Boy suite._

_"Harry, I love you," Draco whispered as he kissed the back of Harry's neck. Harry shivered the way he always did when Draco did that and smiled tiredly even though Draco couldn't see it._

_"I love you too," he said softly with a yawn. "I'm glad it was you," he whispered a few seconds later with a much softer voice. Draco had to strain to hear him._

_"Glad it was me for what?" Draco questioned as he pulled Harry even closer if that was possible. His soft member felt as if it was about to start growing hard again, which amazed him. He had just made love to the most perfect lover ever and just seconds later he wanted another round, but then again, Harry could always seem to arouse him with everything he did: studying, flying, eating, even sleeping..._

_"I'm glad I let you be my first..." Harry mumbled only slightly embarassed at being a virgin until now when Draco had lost his virginity in third year. "I can't imagine anything being better..." He yawned again and readjusted himself against Draco, blushing when he felt Draco's growing erection. He laughed lazily. "Am I really that appealing to you?" he joked._

_"Yes," Draco said in a voice that let Harry know he meant it. Just to prove his point he turned Harry around to face him and looked into the emerald jewels that had no glasses to cover them up. The look in Draco's swirling silver eyes sent a shiver down Harry's spine and he was amazed to feel his own erection start to grow. He blushed and looked down at Draco's chest to avoid eye contact. Draco pulled his chin up gently and kissed him on the lips softly, waiting for Harry to deepen the kiss if he wanted. Draco didn't want to go again if Harry didn't want to or wasn't ready, not their first time... but Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and deepened the kiss quite lustfully. He smiled brightly at his surprised lover, all tiredness gone from him. "I'm not sleepy anymore," he replied suggestively._

_Draco smiled, already thinking of the fun things he would show Harry now...._

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_Two weeks and four days later..._

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco called through the closed bathroom door of his Head Boy Room. He could hear the sound of Harry emptying the few items he had in his stomach... again. This was the third time Harry had woken up sick and Draco was starting to worry. He heard a muffled 'no' and sighed. The door slowly opened up to reveal a pale and sweating Harry. His beautiful green eyes were framed by gray rings from lack of sleep. Draco gently pulled him into a hug and placed a kiss on top of his raven hair. "We should go see Madam Pomfrey, yeah?" he asked smoothly. Harry was calmed slightly at the sound of his voice and felt a little better.

"Okay," Harry replied in a broken voice as a few tears fell down his face before he could stop them.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked quickly as he pulled Harry back so he could look into his crying eyes. "Please don't cry."

"Its just that I don't know what's wrong with me," he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, "I don't know why that would make me cry..." He stopped crying as Draco smiled down at him, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "What?" he asked as Draco just kept staring.

"You're just so cute when you worry," Draco replied without missing a beat. Harry blushed and Draco kissed him for it.

"Are we going to go now?" Harry asked as he reached out to grab Draco's hand.

Before Draco could reply the portrait hole to his suite opened to reveal one very out-of-breath Professor Severus Snape. "Draco," the Potions Master forced out as he tried to steady his breathing, "Dumbledore needs you in his office, NOW." Draco was instantly on alert as he took in the urgent tone of his godfather's voice. He looked down at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He kissed Harry's cheek and looked at Snape. "Take Harry to Madam Pompfrey, Severus."

"Okay, Draco," Snape replied. Draco kissed Harry one more time and strode past Snape and out of the portrait hole. When Draco was gone Harry was overcome by a fit of nausea and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet in time before he emptied the barely existent food in his stomach for the second time that morning. Snape came in a moment later and used a wet rag to wipe the sweat from Harry's brow.

"Come on, Potter. We need to get you to Poppy," he said gently. Harry smiled at this new version of Snape. Before Harry had killed Voldemort Snape had been a real git towards Harry. Now that Snape no longer had to play pet for the derainged madman he was free to fulfill his promise to his once best friend, Lily Evans Potter. He had vowed to keep her son safe and with the news Albus had just shared with him, he knew that Harry would need all the protection he could get, as would Dumbledore himself if things ended badly but he could care less if the Headmaster lived or died anymore. The old man used people for his own benefit and then tossed them to the side when he got what he wanted. Dumbledore sickened him, but he would play nice for now...

Snape helped Harry up onto shaking legs and waited a moment for Harry's nausea to pass before they left Draco's suite and made thier way to the Infirmary.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_Meanwhile in the office of one Albus Dumbledore..._

"Draco, my boy, have a seat," Dumbledore smiled brightly as if nothing were ever wrong in the world. The annoying, ever-present twinkle in his half-moon spectacled eyes was even more pronounced today. It made Draco's skin crawl.

"Headmaster," Draco said with a nod of his platinum blonde head. "What is so urgent that you need to send Severus to my personal rooms rather than come your annoying self?"

"Still as charming as ever I see," Dumbledore laughed. "I was rather busy getting word out. Sorry that I was not able to retrieve you my annoying self."

"What's the news?" Draco asked. He was tired of having those twinkling eyes gaze upon him as if he were some kind of experiment. The sooner Dumbledore told him what he needed to be told, the sooner he could leave and go back to Harry.

Dumbledore put his hands together and placed them under his bearded chin, his pale blue eyes turned calculating as if trying to decided what Draco's reaction would be. "Your mother and aunt have escaped Azkaban," he said slowly in that care-free tone of voice that he reserved for when he was telling people that their lives were about to become a living hell.

Draco's silver eyes locked onto Dumbledore's. "When?" he growled out.

"Three days ago," Dumbledore said with that same tone of voice. Draco practically saw red as he stood up suddenly, knocking his chair back into the back wall.

"And I'm just being told now?" Draco asked in scary-calm voice, one that had the smallest tremors of fear running down the Headmaster's spine. The Head Boy took two steps forward so that he could get close enough to Dumbledore to see the wrinkles around his twinkling eyes and had to fight to not curse the Headmaster for his couldn't-care-less attitude. "There had better be a good goddamn reason as to why this news is just now finding me," he growled out.

"We wanted to wait until we saw if the two could be caught before we alerted you," Dumbledore replied non-chalantly.

"That was definately not a good enough answer," Draco said through gritted teeth. "In fact, that was probably the worst answer you could have given me." He turned around to leave, not able to keep the angry magic whipping out of him from destroying some of the Headmaster's random silver trinkets. "And if anyone I love is hurt because of what you've done I swear on the entire Malfoy fortune that I will kill you."

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Poppy?" Snape called as he and Harry walked into the Infirmary. "I've got a patient for you!"

"Severus?" the medi-witch questioned as her gray-haired head popped out of her office door. "Haven't I told you to stop making the students clean your supply room for punishment? The last one, poor boy, had green skin for the whole of Christmas break." She caught sight of Harry and smiled brightly. "Harry!" she exclaimed a she rushed from the office and gave Harry hug. Harry had been one of her usual patients since his first year, but now that the Dark Lord was gone his visits were few and far between. She had taken an immediate liking to the boy-who-lived and now thought of him as one of her grandchildren.

"Hello, Poppy," Harry smiled as he returned the hug weakly, still tired and sore from his most recent vomiting spell.

"Oh you poor dear!" Poppy pulled away from Harry and led him over to the bed that practically had his name on it. "What has Severus done to you?" she questioned with a pointed glare at the Potions Master.

"I did nothing, Poppy. I am simply bringing him to you because Draco had to go see the Headmaster," Snape explained.

Poppy looked to Harry for a confirmation. He smiled and nodded his head to verify the truth of Snape's words. "Alright, dear, tell Poppy what's wrong."

"Well, for the past couple of days I've been waking up sick. It's terrible and I can hardly sleep. I've thrown up twice this morning," Harry informed as he laid back against the familiar white pillow and sheets. He shot up suddenly and nearly reawakened his nausea. "I'm not dying am I?" he asked in concern. Poppy laughed and gently pushed Harry back down.

"No, dear, you're not dying." Harry sighed in relief and allowed Poppy to use her wand to run tests on him. Her eyes lit up when she was done and she ran the test again just to be sure the results weren't wrong. Harry's worry returned when he saw her do the test again.

"Poppy? What's wrong with me?" he asked.

Instead of answring his question Poppy asked one of her own and had a big smile on her face. "Harry, have you been sexually active in the last three weeks?"

"What?" Harry and Snape questioned, both were equally confused with Harry turning a bright shade of red and Snape turning pink as well.

"I said, have you been sexually active in the last three weeks?" Poppy repeated.

"Yes," Harry said very quietly.

"I've got great news, Harry," Poppy smiled.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

**SasunaruTLA:** Hey! It's SasunaruTLA here! So... How'd my big brother do!? He's almost as good as me, yeah? LOL!!! I thought he did wonderfully!!! In case you're wondering, I'm writing this author's note because he had to step away! **REVIEW!!!** My brother loves reviews almost as much as me!!! :) And if you have not read any of my stories check me out!!

**p.s.** Don't you just HATE cliffhangers!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

Note: Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 2...

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_**Need You To Need Me**_

"Damn him!" Draco cursed as he walked briskly back to his private chambers. He could not believe that Dumbledore had waited three days to tell him that his mother and aunt had broken free. The two should have rotted in that hell-hole forever for all they did after Voldemort's demise. His mother had gone completely insane and his Aunt Bellatrix had gone even farther into madness. They killed twenty people and almost succeeded in killing Harry. "That old bastard," Draco growled as he stood in front of his portrait whole. "_Ice Prince_," he whispered. The portrait swung open in front of him.

He took a few steps inside and stopped. He took a deep breath and shook his head to clear it. First, he had to make sure Harry was okay. Then he could be angry. He continued walking and looked around his small common room. Harry wasn't in there. "Harry?" he called as he went over to his bedroom door. When he opened the door he saw a small lump under his Slytherin blankets. He smiled and walked over to the big four-poster.

"Harry?" he whispered as he slipped his shoes and robe off. He loosened his tie and gently climbed onto the bed. Harry didn't stir. Draco smiled down at him and pushed his unruly raven hair out of his face. His skin was as soft as it looked and Draco loved the feel of it. He loved eveything about Harry, even the many scars marring his tan body. Besides the famous lightning bolt scar on his forhead, there was a thin pink dash going across his nose, courtesy of Narcissa Black. Draco's anger flared up again. "I swear I'll kill that old bastard," he growled lowly.

Harry woke up at the sound of his voice. "Draco?" he asked as he sat up and smiled. His smile dropped when he noticed the angry gleam in Draco's eyes. "What's wrong?" He grabbed his glasses off the small bedside table and put them on.

Draco grabbed Harry's chin gently. "How are you?" he asked instead of answering Harry's question.

"I'm fine," Harry said with a sincere smile. He would tell Draco the good news later. "Now tell me what happened. What did Dumbledore want?"

"Well, it wasn't good news," Draco said brightly sarcastic.

"No surprise there," Harry laughed with a roll of his beautiful emerald eyes. "He never has good news does he?"

"Never," Draco smiled in agreement. Then his smile turned into a dark scowl. He let Harry's chin go and then clenched his fist at his sides. "He told me that my mother and Bellatrix escaped Azkaban... three days ago."

"And he didn't tell you before now?" Harry asked outraged. Then he thought about what Poppy had told him earlier and took a deep, calming breath. "That arse," he said still annoyed but calmed slightly.

"Don't worry," Draco said as he pulled Harry into a hug. "We're still at school so she shouldn't try anything."

"We're only here for three more days," Harry said grimly. He wasn't scared of Narcissa but he was worried about how this would effect him now.

"And then after that, you'll be going to Grimmauld Place with me. Sirius and Father will be glad to see you if they haven't killed each other yet," Draco said jokingly.

Harry laughed and pulled away from Draco. "Ten galleons says that Sirius has already driven Lucius mad," he said with a challenging look in his eyes.

Draco studied Harry for a moment. "I don't know... My father has really high tolerance... You're on," he said.

Harry held out his hand. "Shake on it?" he asked.

Draco laughed and pushed Harry's hand out of the way. Their lips crashed together and Harry gasped at the sudden connection. Draco smiled into the kiss and gently pushed his tongue inside Harry's warm mouth. He pushed Harry back onto the bed. Their clothed erections connected and Harry moaned. Draco lightly pressed his waist against Harry's, dying to hear that sweet sound again. His mind was beginning to cloud over. He wanted to be inside Harry so badly it hurt. Ever since the first time it was all he could think about.

Harry broke the kiss for some much-needed air and lay beneath Draco panting. He tangled his fingers into Draco's soft, blonde hair and pulled his head down for another kiss. His hands moved through Draco's hair and traveled down to his muscular back and then around to his chest. He started to unbutton Draco's white, collared shirt.

Draco pulled away this time and stared down at Harry. Harry smiled up at him. He unbuttoned another button and lifted his head to whisper in Draco's ear. "I want you inside of me," he whispered huskily before gently kissing Draco's sensitive earlobe. The blonde shivered and kissed Harry's lips hungrily.

"As you wish," Draco breathed as he made quick work of Harry's clothes before helping Harry with his own...

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Harry," Draco whispered when he woke up a few hours later. He looked over at his clock and saw that they had missed lunch and Potions. Snape wouldn't care because the school year was practically over and Draco and Harry had already completed their final essay.

Draco sat up and looked around the room. Harry wasn't anywhere. He climbed out of bed and threw on some fresh boxers. The room was dark and the bathroom light wasn't on so Harry wouldn't have been in there. Then Draco saw a dim flicker from under the bathroom door. He walked over to it and could hear the sound of splashing water. He smiled and walked in. "Harry?" he called.

"Hello," Harry smiled as Draco came in to view. Draco saw the source of the flicker, a single candle. The bathroom smelled of vanilla from the candle and lavender from Harry's shampoo.

"Why are you in the dark?" Draco asked with a smile as he went to sit down next to the large tub that was filled with bubbles.

"Well, I couldn't light a candle with the light still on," Harry smiled. He slid farther down into the water and sighed. He blew some of the bubbles at Draco. "You can join me if you wish," he offered.

"I would love to," Draco said as he stood. "But I have to go do my rounds shortly. I'll just jump in the shower and head out."

"I promise I won't keep you," Harry said seductively as he motioned for Draco to join him. He laughed when he saw Draco look down at his growing erection. "Draco, you need to get clean," Harry said as he moved closer to the edge of the tub. "I can help."

Draco smiled. "I can never say no," he said as he took off his boxers and slid into the warm water next to Harry.

"I'll go find Ron and Neville while you're gone," Harry said as he grabbed a sponge and began massaging soap onto Draco's arms and chest.

"Weasle?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes. "Has he admitted his love for Granger yet?"

Harry laughed, "Sadly, no. He's the only one who doesn't know he's in love with her yet. Turn around," he instructed before beginning to lather Draco's back.

"Well, if he doesn't do it soon I'll go mad. How can he not know how much he loves her? He really is an idiot Gryffindor," Draco sighed. "Are we sure he wasn't meant for Hufflepuff?"

"Well, it's seven years too late to start questioning the Sorting Hat," Harry laughed.

"You're right," Draco laughed. Then he heard Harry's stomach lowly rumble. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he turned around to look at Harry.

Harry blushed cutely. "Food would help me get my energy back," he said shyly.

"Where did your energy go?" Draco asked innocently with a smirk.

Harry blushed even more. "You should know," he said as he let go of the sponge.

"Should I?" Draco replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll call Dobby and get some food," he said as he climbed out of the tub. Draco chuckled and quickly climbed out after him.

Harry wrapped a big, fluffy towel around his waist and laughed when Draco's arms wrapped around his middle. Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and rested his palms on Harry's stomach. An odd tingle shot up his arm. Harry gasped.

"Did you feel that?" Draco asked as he pulled his hands away from Harry's stomach.

"That was weird," Harry answered. There was an odd tingly feeling in his stomach that started when Draco had touched him.

"Very weird," Draco said as he grabbed another towel for himself. "Okay, eat before you go find Weasle and Longbottom."

"Yes, _mom," _Harry said sarcastically.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer for a kiss. "I'm serious," he said when he pulled away. "I don't know when I'll be finished. Should I just come up to Gryffindor Tower or will you be in the library?"

"Probably the tower," Harry said as he grabbed Draco's robe from a hook on the wall. He untied his towel and then wrapped himself in Draco's big robe. "_Quidditch Master _is the password," he informed Draco.

"I'll see you later," Draco said as he kissed Harry one more time and left the bathroom to go and get dressed.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Ron," Harry smiled as he walked into Gryffindor's common room and saw his best friend sitting on one of the many crimson couches.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up and ran over to wrap Harry in a tight hug. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what, Ron?" Harry asked as he tried to pry Ron off. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Only three days left!" Ron laughed. He let Harry go and smiled brightly. "And I'm finally passing Potions!"

Harry smiled and noticed a glimmer in his friend's baby blue eyes. "Are you going to cry, Ron?"

"What! Of course not!" Ron exclaimed quickly. He turned around and wiped his eyes. "I had something in my eye," he mumbled.

"Alright, Ron," Harry said as he went over to sit on the couch Ron had been on. Ron joined him. "Where's Neville?"

"Neville? He's probably off snogging Ginny somewhere," Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"And you're okay with that?" Harry laughed. "A few weeks ago you nearly tore Neville's head every time he mentioned Ginny's name."

"Well, my mum threatened to give Neville my room if I didn't start being nice," Ron said with a pout. "I'm sorry for being the responsible older brother. Of us has to do it. Since Bill and Charlie are abroad and Fred and George are busy with the shop, I'm the only one."

"What about Percy?" Harry asked. "Is he still with the Ministry?" Ron's brother Percy haad been working in various Ministry of Magic offices since he graduated from Hogwarts four years ago.

"He's in a new department now," Ron explained. "It has something to do with the preservation of magical creatures or some crap like that."

"Hermione would like that," Harry pointed out. "What is she doing after graduation?"

"Mum told her she could spend the summer with us so she would be closer to the Wizarding world. I assume she'll be staying with us for a while," Ron answered.

"Really?" Harry said with a suggestive smile. "That will be nice."

Ron looked over at him. "Why are smiling like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Like you're planning something."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron."

"Harry, I'm your best mate, I know you... And that smile is definitely hiding some dark plan."

"Think what you want, Ron," Harry smiled.

Ron glared at him a moment. "So are you still going to Grimmauld Place with Draco?" he asked with a playful shove. Harry blushed. "You two will have chaperones right?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sirius and Lucius," Harry said as he shoved Ron back. "Which reminds me... Narcissa and Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban. Dumbledore told Draco today."

Ron lost all playfullness. "When did they get out?"

"Three days ago," Harry answered darkly.

"Bloody Hell... And Dumbledore just now told Draco. I bet he was pissed," Ron said.

"He was livid," Harry said. "I came to tell you and Neville that and something else. I'll just have to tell Hermione after she's finished with her rounds."

"Is it more bad news?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said brightly. "It's wonderful news," he said dreamily.

"Now you've caught my attention," Ron smiled. "What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone... Ginny, Neville, Hermione, your mom, and especially not Draco. I want to tell them," Harry ordered.

"Is it that good?" Ron questioned with an excited smile. Harry nodded his head yes. "I promise I won't tell anyone," Ron said placing his hand over his heart.

"Okay," Harry smiled satisfied that his best friend wouldn't talk. "Come here," he said. Ron leaned over and Harry whispered the great news into his ear.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Draco!" Hermione Granger called as she came running up behind the blonde Head Boy.

"Granger," Draco said as he stopped and nodded at the Gryffindor Head Girl.

"How's Harry?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

They began walking dwon the corridors. "He's fine," Draco answered. "How's the Weasle?"

"The usual," Hermione sighed. "He's still his slow self, but now, thanks to you, he's passing Potions." She laughed then, "It only took seven years."

Draco laughed as well. "Harry said he was going to visit Weasel and Longbottom while I did my rounds. After I check the library I'm done. Would you like and escort to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I'd be honored," Hermione smiled. Draco held out his arm and Hermione hooked her arm through his. I finished my rounds a few minutes ago. What happened in Potions?"

"Are you telling me the Great Hermione Granger skipped class?" Draco asked in amused shock.

"What's the point in going if I've finished everything?" Hermione said with a roll of her brown eyes. "Professor Snape excused me from coming the rest of the year. I was simply wondering what happened today?"

"Well, I won't be able to help you. Me and Harry skipped out as well," Draco said as he led Hermione through the library door.

"What did you do your final essay on?" Hermione asked after she waved over at Madam Pince, the librarian.

"The effects of combining dragon blood with various healing potions," Draco answered as his eyes swept over the entire library. Nothing seemed out of place and he could see no one lurking in the shadows. "What about you?" he asked as he turned around and led Hermione out of the library. They headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"The various uses of werewolf and centaur hair in love potions," Hermione said.

"Very interesting. What love potions call for werewolf hair?" Draco asked with genuine interest.

"Very ancient ones," Hermione smiled. "Why, are you planning to slip some love potion into someone's tea?"

"Weasle's," Draco laughed. Hermione laughed too. "He's the only one who can't see his love for you."

"Yes, well," Hermione started, "I plan on changing that this summer."

"Should I be worried?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Ron should," Hermione said darkly.

"Now I'm dying to know what you have planned," Draco said as they walked up the moving staircases and Gryffindor Tower came into view.

Hermione just smiled and began telling Draco the devious things she had in store for the unsuspecting red-headed Gryffindor.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Are you serious?" Ron asked as he looked from Harry's face to his stomach.

"Very," Harry said with amusement clear in his voice.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Ron asked with a huge grin.

"You already are an uncle," Harry pointed out.

"But Bill and Fluer's kid is annoying," Ron said as he scooted closer to his best friend.

Harry laughed. "Well, how about you be a godfather?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"I said I want you to be the godfather," Harry smiled. "If something happens to me I would want my baby to be with you and your family."

"Wow," Ron whispered with another smile. He bent down and put his face next to Harry's stomach. "Hello, baby," he started softly. "I'm your godfather," he said proudly.

Harry laughed at the sight of Ron talking to his stomach and could just picture Draco doing the same thing. Then the portrait hole swung open and Ron quickly jumped up.

Hermione walked in with Draco. "Draco!" Harry smiled. He got up and met Draco in the middle of the room. Hermione removed her arm from Draco's and smiled when Harry wrapped Draco in a hug and kissed him. "I missed you," Harry smiled when he pulled away.

"You did?" Draco smiled.

"Of course I did," Harry said as he pulled Draco over to the couch across from the one Ron was still sitting on. Draco sat down and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry looked over at Ron and held a finger to his lips to remind him to keep quiet. Ron nodded with a smile. Hermione did not miss the gesture and she studied the interaction carefully.

"How are you feeling, Harry?' Hermione asked as she sat next to Ron.

"Fine," Harry smiled. "Better than fine really."

"That's great," Hermione smiled. "I've been meaning to ask what-"

Harry cut her off. "Sleeping draughts versus sleeping potions: their effects and which one work better and why," he said with a smile.

"How did I know that's what I was going to ask?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Just a lucky guess," Harry replied. Draco and Ron laughed.

"You know me too well," Hermione laughed. "So I can't wait to get out of here."

"Really?" Harry asked in shock.

"Believe it or not," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "I do actually wish to get out of school."

"Don't we all?" Draco smiled as he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "The sooner we get out the sooner I can win my bet."

"A bet? I want in," Ron said with interest. "What is it?"

"I bet Draco ten galleons that Sirius has driven Lucius crazy and Draco thinks Lucius can hold his own and Sirius will be the crazy one. I'm going to win, by the way," Harry said smugly.

"Hmm," Ron said thinking. "I say that they'll both be equally batty. If Lucius could put up with the Ministry he can definitely tolerate a few pranks and name-calling. And since Lucius survived Hogwarts with Sirius I bet he knows all of his tricks and is fully capable of retaliating."

"Ronald Weasely," Hermione said slowly, "Do you have ten galleons to bet?"

"Of course, I do 'Mione," Ron said with a blush. "Fred and George gave me a full money satchel for my birthday." Then he stuck his tongue out at their female friend.

"Do you want in, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Boys," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. "Fine, but don't complain when I win," she warned.

"Whose side do you want?" Harry asked.

"I've got my own side," Hermione said as she pulled a small sketchpad from the inside pocket of her robes. "I say that all three of you are going to be wrong and that Sirius will have used his humor and rugged charm to capture Lucius's heart. In vice versa I say that Lucius will have come to terms with his more delicately feminine side and fallen madly in love with Sirius."

Harry, Ron, and Draco stared at Hermione with open mouths before they burst out laughing. "You think Sirius made Lucius fall in love with him?" Harry laughed.

"You think my father fell for Sirius?" Draco laughed even harder.

"Hermione, you can't be serious!" Ron laughed out.

"Say what you wish," Hermione said as she wrote down the bet's details. "This summer when I've won my galleons we'll see who's laughing."

The portrait hole opened again to reveal a small Gryffindor third year who looked very scared and nervous. He walked over to Harry and Draco. "H-harry P-potter?" he stuttered.

Harry smiled at him. "That's me."

"M-m-madam P-poppy wishes t-to speak to y-you," the boy said with a nervous gulp.

"You don't have to be nervous," Harry said as he stood up. Then he looked down at Draco. "I know he looks scary but Draco's not going to eat you or anything." The boy looked up at Harry and gave him a small smile before running off into the third-year dorms. "I'll be back," Harry said as he took a step towards the door. Draco grabbed his hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Harry said as he pulled his hand away from Draco's. Draco was about to protest but decided against it.

"I'll just spend some quality time with Weasle and Granger then," Draco smiled sarcastically. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison.

"That's the spirit," Harry laughed as he walked away and left through the portrait hole.

He had walked out of Gryffindor Tower and was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into an old classroom. A firm hand covered his mouth so he couldn't yell for help and his attacker quickly found his wand and tossed it across the room. It was dark and Harry couldn't make out who had grabbed him. Then a dreadfully familiar female voice whispered a binding spell in his ear and tight, thick ropes replaced the arms that had previously been wrapped around him. Then he was unceremoniously dropped on his back on the floor.

"Let me go!" Harry exclaimed. A long-nailed hand slapped over his mouth and then the classroom's lights flickered on.

"Not until I've presented my proposition," laughed a deranged blonde woman whose ruby red nails were dangerously close to cutting Harry's cheek.

It was Narcissa Black and just behind her was the her evil sister Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry glared at the two women and bit Narcissa's hand. She yelped and then harshly slapped Harry in the face while Bellatrix casted a silencing charm so Harry wouldn't be able to talk.

"Listen to me, Harry Potter," Narcissa growled, "I want you away from my son."

Harry tried to curse at her but no sound came out. He started to struggle with his bindings.

"I never want to see you near my son again," Narcissa continued as she knelt down beside the struggling Harry. She brushed stray hair out of his face and he struggled even harder to free himself from the ropes holding him. "You killed my master and then stole my son from me... While I failed to kill you last time we met, you can rest assured that I will not fail the next time."

Harry slowed down his struggling and glared up at her in confusion. "That's right, boy, I am not going to kill you today," she said. She bent over him and smiled evilly. Harry began ti struggle even harder than before. Narcissa laughed evilly and placed a manicured hand over Harry's stomach. "I could never harm my grandchild."

Harry froze and a deep feeling of dread washed over him. How did she know?

Bellatrix cackled. "Look at that, Sissy! It seems the boy is shocked that we know." She knelt on Harry's other side. "I have eyes and ears all over this castle, boy," she whispered into his ear. "Nothing can stay hidden from us."

"Harry, I want you to leave my son alone. I want you to tell him you don't love him and that you wish to never see him again," Narcissa said darkly.

Harry started to struggle again.

"I do not want my son involved with anyone. He only needs me, his mother, and when the time comes I will retrieve my grandchild. As long as you do as I have ordered today you can live... " She lifted the silencing charm.

"I don't care what happens to me!" Harry exclaimed. "You will never get anywhere near our baby and Draco would sooner die than have you back, you bitch!"

Bellatrix slapped Harry this time and he tasted blood. "If you don't leave my son alone I'll kill your precious godfather." Harry kept struggling. "How about your mudblood friend and the Weasley boy? How would you like to lose them? The killing curse? Or prehaps something darker? I'm sure I could come up with something."

"Nothing you say will make me cooperate with you!" Harry growled.

Narcissa's mad blue eyes stared down into Harry's as she used a different threat, "If you don't get away from my son I will kill your baby..."

Harry stopped struggling in defeat. He couldn't put everyone's lives in danger. He couldn't risk the baby's life and he would die if he lost anymore family. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm glad we were able to reach some sort of agreement," Narcissa laughed as she wiped the tear away. "Remeber, my son belongs to me and if you don't leave him, everyone you love will die," she whispered as she patted Harry's stomach. "Goodbye, grandchild," she cooed. "Grandma Sissy will come and get you in a few months."

Harry felt sick as he watched Narcissa talking to his and Draco's baby. The sight made his stomach curl.

Narcissa stood and walked over to the door with Bellatrix at her heels. "Have a good day, Harry," she said before she and Bellatrix turned into their Animagus forms, a Dove and a butterfly. After they were gone the ropes around Harry loosened so he could free himself.

He stood up and retrieved his wand to conjure a mirror so he could make sure his clothes and appearance were in order. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he straightened his robes and dusted himself off. He wiped his eyes and vanished the mirror.

He put his wand back in his pocket and left the classroom to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"What did Madam Pompfrey want?" Draco asked when Harry walked back in.

"I forgot my watch in the Infirmary when I left this morning," Harry smiled as he sat next to Draco instead of in his lap.

Hermione could tell something had changed. She studied her friend closely.

"Your watch?" Draco asked. "Oh, no! What time is it?" he asked as he jumped up.

Harry looked at his watch. "Three Thirty."

"I have to go meet Severus!" Draco exclaimed as he bent down and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn't notice Harry flinch the slightest bit, but Hermione did. "I'll see you at dinner!" Draco said as he rushed out of the common room. "I can't believe I forgot," he mumbled as he exited throught the portrait hole.

"Alright, Harry, what really happened?" Hermione asked sternly as she moved to sit next to him.

Ron got up and knelt beside Harry. He had noticed the change in Harry as well. "Is everything all right, mate?"

"Hermione," Harry started as he hugged his knees to his chest and burried his face in his arms, "I'm going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

Ron paled as he felt dread sink its way into his stomach. He wrapped a long arm around Harry's shoulder. "Narcissa escaped from Azkaban and she was here in the castle," Harry said in a broken voice. "She grabbed me and said that if I didn't leave Draco she would kill everyone I loved."

"We're not afraid of her!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper as she put a reassuring hand on Harry's other shoulder.

"She said that if I didn't leave Draco she would kill my baby," Harry said as he looked up. Hermione's heart nearly broke as she saw her friend crying. "I don't want to leave Draco, but Narcissa is mad. The way she kept going on made it seem like she might even kill Draco to get him away from me. She said Draco was hers and that he didn't need anyone else," he sobbed. Hermioned pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione whispered soothingly. She caught Ron's eye and saw that he was close to tears himself. "We'll think of something."

"The only thing I can do is leave Draco. That way everyone is safe," Harry said after he stopped crying. "And we can't tell him about the baby. If he knows he'll never believe I don't love him."

"I don't think he'll believe that even if you didn't actually love him," Hermione said sadly.

"Well, we shouldn't tell anyone else about the baby either," Ron said. "Who else knows besides Madam Pompfrey?"

"Snape," Harry said as he pulled away from Hermione's embrace. "I'll owl him and tell him to meet me in his office, or maybe the Shrieking Shack."

"We'll go with you," Ron said not leaving any room for argument."

"Okay," Harry said lowly. "Today started off so happy," he said trailing off.

"Listen, Harry James Potter," Hermione said, "We'll find Narcissa and her pyscho-bitch sister before it's time for the baby to be born so Draco can be there."

" And when we find her we'll kill her so she'll never get a chance to hurt my godchild," Ron vowed.

"Your godchild?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

"Of course he is!" Ron said indignantly.

Harry just laughed though it was not as happy as it usually was... It wasn't every day you were had to leave half of your heart and soul forever...

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

**NOTE:** I'm sorry for the wait! I didn't proofread becasue I really wanted to post this!

**REVIEW!!!!!**** please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

Note: Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 3...

p.s. I'm sorry if the stages of pregnancy are out of order. Let's just say that since Harry is a boy things are different. (I mean I've never been pregnat... duh.)

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_**Need You To Need Me**_

Two days had gone by since the news of Narcissa Black's escape and by now the entire student body knew about it. Draco Malfoy, in particular seemed the most angry and wary. His mother was not the right subject to be discussed when he was in the same room. The news of his mother and aunt's escape had begun to put much strain on him, and so had his relationship with the love of his life. Ever since he had been called to Dumbledore's office Harry been acting oddly. It seemed to Draco that Harry was hiding something because he had been so distant for the past two days. Not to worry though... Draco had a plan to fix whatever was bothering his beloved Gryffindor...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked her best friend as she suddenly appeared by his side in the bathroom. He was curled around the toilet, suffering from his most recent spell of morning sickness. He lifted his head slowly and tried to smile at his friend.

"You're not supposed to be in here," he laughed.

Hermione pulled his hair away from his face and smiled. "I'm Head Girl so I can do whatever I bloody well please. And besides, you and I both know Ron has a weak stomach and would be vomiting right here next to you." Harry chuckled at the truth in her words.

"Well, it should pass soon," Harry said gratefully. "It hasn't been so bad these last two days."

"It's about time," Hermione said as she grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from Harry's brow. "You're thin enough as it is," she said mocking Mrs. Weasely. The impersonation was perfect, so perfect in fact the Ron yelled from the door room.

"Mum! Is that you? Please say I'm dreaming!" they heard him beg.

"It was just Hermione!" Harry called with a small chuckle right before his face took on a palish green tint and he emptied the rest of the very little food in his stomach into the toilet.

"There, there," Hermione cooed as she rubbed his back soothingly. "It's alright."

"I can't wait for this to pass," Harry said as he wiped his mouth on a towel.

"Me too," Ron said as he walked in with his red hair sticking up at odd angles. "Good morning, Hermione," he greeted. Then he walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth. "So have you told Draco that you're going to be staying at the Burrow for a few weeks?" he asked when he finished.

Harry looked down and studied his hands. "No..." he sighed. "I can't bring myself to tell him. Every time I try I find myself unable to talk. It's hard."

Ron walked over and bent down to wrap a long arm around Harry's shoulder. "It will only get harder the longer you wait. We graduate and leave tomorrow, mate. You need to tell him tonight."

"I know," Harry whispered as he wrapped Ron in a hug and started to cry.

"Harry," Ron started as he pulled his smaller friend closer. "Don't cry. If you start crying then I'll start crying," he said with a laugh. Hermione smiled at the caring scene. Who knew that Ron had a sensitive side?

Harry sniffled and took a deep breath. "It's not my fault," he said wiping his eyes. "Stupid hormones," he smiled.

"You're so cute pregnant, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Thank you?" Harry laughed. His stomach no longer felt queasy so he allowed Hermione to help him stand. His body felt weak and sore from his heaving. "I'm glad we don't have classes today," he sighed. "My bed is calling."

"You're not coming down to breakfast?" Hermione asked with a stern, motherly look in her brown eyes. "Harry, you're feeding two now," she potined out. "Remember what Madam Pompfrey said."

"I never said I was skipping breakfast," Harry laughed as he walked over to his trunk and pulled out some fresh clothes. "But I will be coming back up for a nap after I eat."

"Me too," Ron said with a yawn.

Hermione gave him an incredulous glare. "Ron, you've barely just woken up. How are you still tired?"

"Hermione, it's Ron," Harry laughed as he went back into the bathroom to change. He could hear Ron and Hermione bickering the whole time. Thank goodness they were the only ones in the dorm. Everyone else had woken up early to get outside in the sunshine because for some, it was the lsat time they would spend a Friday at Hogwarts. Harry wished with all his heart that he could share in their happiness. His heart clenched tightly in his chest as he though about what he had to do that night.

A single tear fell from his cheek before he walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go down to breakfast. He discarded his pajamas and the three friends headed down to breakfast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning, Harry," Draco smiled as he sat down next to the raven-haired object of his affections. He kissed Harry on the cheek and began to fill a plate with food. He took no notice to the fact that Harry hadn't said anything to greet him in return. "Will you meet me tonight? In my room?" he asked.

"Of course," Harry said with a sad smile as Draco took a bite out of a piece of buttered toast. He looked across the table and nodded at Hermione and Ron. In their eyes he could see the sadness he felt. They knew as much as he did how much tonight would hurt. "What are you doind today?" he asked Draco.

"I have to finish writing up some reports for Dumbledore. If you ask me he's just trying to get on my nerves. Did he make you write some silly discipline reports for being Haed Girl?" Draco asked looking over at Hermione.

"No," she laughed. "Lucky you."

"What were you going to do today?" Draco asked Harry.

"Well, Ron and I were going to get a headstart on packing," Harry said as he winked at Ron. Ron smiled.

"What he means to say is that he and Ron are going to go back to sleep and won't start packing until the very last possible second," Hermione cut in. "After seven years I think I've got you two figured out."

"It's our system," Ron shrugged. "What can I say?" he laughed. Hermione, Harry, and Draco joined in.

The rest of breakfast passed with small talk and comfortable silences. But as the four sat eating, a lump had started to grow in the back of Harry's throat and a dull ache had started up in his chest. He nearly started crying again when Draco kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. "I'll see you tonight, Harry!" he called over his shoulder. Harry smiled and waved back to him.

When Draco was out of sight Harry rested his head against the table. "Why me?" he muttered sadly. Hermione and Ron could think of nothing that would comfort their friend. But before either of them could persuade Harry to head back up to the Tower Professor Snape came up behind him.

"Mr. Potter," he said in his usual monotone voice. "I would like a word with you in my office." Harry lifted his head and turned to face the potions master. He nodded and stood. Then he told Hermione and Ron he'd be right back and then followed Snape down to the dungeons where his office was located. "Have a seat, Harry," Snape said with a friendlier tone. While amongst students he liked to remain stoic and cold, but with friends and family he had a whole different side to him. He was in no way a fluffy bunny, but he wasn't the heartless, cold professor everyone believed him to be.

Harry sat in a chair across from Snape's desk. Snape went to sit down in his chair and then reached into the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a small vial. Inside the vial was a bright lavender liquid. "What's that, Severus?" he asked as Snape held the vial out to him.

"It is a calming drought," Snape replied. "Poppy thought it would help to keep stress off the baby. The effects will last for a week. I shall bring you more as you need it and as the pregnancy progresses _I _will be making any potions you require."

Harry smiled at the concern and almost fatherly tone he could hear in Snape's voice. He looked at the vial and asked, "What will it do to the baby?"

"Nothing," Snape smiled. "The effects of the potion only keep the baby from feeling any stress _you_ might be feeling. It is completely harmless."

"Good," Harry smiled. He pulled the lid from the vial and drank its contents in one sip. "It taste like grapejuice," he smiled. "Thank you, Severus." He immediately felt the effects of the drought beginning to take effect. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Have you sent an owl to Sirius yet?" Snape asked with only the slightest bit of disgust added to Sirius's name.

"I haven't told him about the baby yet, but I did tell him I needed to tell him and Lucius something. I would rather tell them the news in person. You'll have to help me get to them alone. Draco can't find out under any circumstances," Harry said. Snape's heart nearly broke at the grief he could hear in the teen's voice.

And then a dangerous amount of rage errupted within him. "If I- When I find Narcissa and Bellatrix I will enjoy every second of torure I plan to out them through," he growled.

"You're not the only one who feels that way," Harry laughed sadly. "Will you watch Draco and make sure he's okay?"

"Of course I will," Snape smiled.

"Good. I've already talked to Blaise Zabini and he said he would meet me and tell me about Draco," Harry blushed.

"I figured you would not be able to simply say goodbye and go," Snape smiled. "Did you tell Blaise about the baby?"

"Yes. I figured at least one of Draco's Slyherin friends needed to know and he's the only one I completely trust," Harry answered honestly. Snape nodded in approval.

"Mr. Zabini will be sure to keep his mouth shut and he seems closer to Draco than the others," Snape said. "This way, Draco will have a friend to keep him from doing anything rash or stupid. It would do no good for anyone if he were to go after you."

"I know," Harry whispered. "And while I'm at the Burrow, I'll probably have to tall Mrs. Weasley."

"It might be wise," Snape said specutively. "If anyone knows about being pregnant she does." Harry chuckled at that. "Will you be staying there all summer?"

"Well, since Draco and Lucius will be staying at Grimmauld Place I have no where else to go. And there's no way in bloody hell I'm going to seek Dumbledore's help," Harry said darkly.

"Well, if you find that you wish to live elsewhere, there is spare room at my Manor," Snape started. "But I would understand completely if you wouldn't want to."

"No," Harry reassured, "That might be nice." Snape smiled brighter than Harry had ever seen before.

Then the smile was gone and quickly replaced by Snape's usual stoic mask as the door to his office opened. It was Dumbledore. "Ah, good evening, Severus, Harry," the old man smiled brightly. Harry glared and Snape sneered. "Might I have a word with you, Professor?" he asked as his twinkling eyes looked over Harry and then went to focus on Snape.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said bluntly. "Mr. Potter, we are finished," he said nodding at Harry.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Harry said as he stood to leave. When he passed Dumbledore a cold shiver went down his back. He didn't look back as he left and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

_Later that night..._

Harry took calming breaths as he made his way down to the dungeons where the Head Boy room was. In his mind he went over what he needed to say and how he needed to say it to make it Draco believe. As he approached the portrait he stopped and thought about what Hermione had told him before leaving._ "Harry, you _have_ to hurt him. Hurt him to save him."_ He took another breath. "Hurt him to save him," he whispered lowly as he steeled himself against his breaking heart. He whispered the password to the portrait and it swung open for him. He stepped inside and the most delicious scent permeated his senses. It was vanilla, his favorite.

"Draco?" he called. He walked into the small common room and saw candles placed randomly around the room there was a small table with two place settings on it. It was beautiful.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said as he came up from behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of Harry's neck. "Please sit down," he said next as he pulled out a chair for Harry. Harry sat and tried to smile genuinely as Draco went to sit across from him. Draco smiled and snapped his fingers. Then Dobby popped into the room with a silver tray.

"Hello, Harry Potter!" the small house elf exclaimed. "It's good to sees you, sir!" Harry smiled at him and the many pairs of socks he was wearing.

"It is good to see you, Dobby," Harry said as Dobby placed two plates from the tray onto the table, one in front of Harry and one in front of Draco. The food looked delicious and that is what Harry told Dobby.

"Thanks you, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby bowed.

"Thank you, Dobby," Draco said. The elf bowed to his old master and then disappeared with a pop. "He's always so happy to see you isn't he?" Draco laughed when Dobby was gone.

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked down at the food.

"Well, let's eat," Draco said as he picked up his fork. Harry did the same, but didn not have much of an appetite even though the food looked so delectable. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked as he put his fork down.

Harry looked up. He didn't say anything so Draco continued. "Are you feeling ill again?" he asked with worry clear in his voice. Harry couldn't find his voice and shook his head no. Draco scooted his chair over to sit next to Harry. Then he gently caressed Harry's cheek. "It's all right," he smiled. "There's something I need to ask you." He grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him up. They were both standing now. The ache in Harry's chest that had grown since breakfast was suddenly almost unbearable. "Harry James Potter, I love you," Draco whispered as he kissed Harry's hand which he still held. Harry let in a sharp intake of breath.

"Draco, I-" Harry tried to say but Draco placed a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"Harry, let me finish," he said softly. "I never want to be without you." Harry's heartbeat sped up. "My happiest times have been with you." Harry's heart clenched painfully when he saw the love in Draco's silver eyes.

"Don't," Harry said softly. He couldn't take much more.

"Don't what?" Draco smiled.

"I need t-to say something," Harry replied. He could feel the familiar burn in his eyes warning him that he was about to start crying. He closed his eyes and willed himself to stay strong. "I..." he tried as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up into Draco's puzzled eyes. "I d-don't...love you... anymore," he said softly. His chest began to heave from the effort of trying not to cry.

"What?" Draco asked softly as if he hadn't heard Harry right. He couldn't have him right, could he have? He closed his eyes softly for a brief moment. "It's not true," he said confidently. "Harry, listen," he said as he let Harry's hands go and reached into his pocket. From his pocket he pulled a small black box. Harry saw it and gasped, closing his eyes. It couldn't have been what he thought it was...

It was.

Draco opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver ring that had a diamond and an emerald cut in the shape of a heart, the diamond slightly bigger. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. "Harry, I need to ask you something," Draco smiled. Harry looked up with tear-blurred eyes and could feel his heart starting to crack.

"Will you marry me?" Draco asked finally.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing. Why did Draco have to love him so much? He slowly opened his eyes and then looked down at the ring. "N...no," he was able to get out. "I-I cannot m-marry someone th-that I do not l-love," he said in a broken voice.

"Why are you saying this?" Draco asked. "Did you find someone else?"

Harry thought for a moment and then answered. "I have, and Draco... I never want t-to see you again..." he finished as he rasied his head and looked into Draco's eyes.

And when their eyes met his heart broke. He could take no more. He turned with his head raised and headed to the portrait hole. No longer could he hold back his tears. He didn't look back, he couldn't. It would kill him to see the hurt in Draco's eyes again. He didn't stop running until he reached the tower where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

That night he fell asleep silently crying because he had left the person he loved _and_ the pieces of his broken heart down in the dungeons...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTE:** Thank you for reading! How did you like it? I'm not sure if I confidently like the ending scene. Was it good or kind of lame?

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 4...

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_**Need You To Need Me**_

"Harry," Ron said softly. His best friend turned sad eyes on him. "The carriages are getting ready to leave," Ron said. Harry nodded and let Ron help him stand. It had been a very exhausting day. He woke up and immediately suffered from the morning sickness and all through the graduation ceremony he could feel eyes on him. He knew Draco had been watching him and it took all of his will-power to ignore the looks. He had wanted so depserately to turn around and with his eyes apologize, he had wanted so badly to run to Draco and kiss him and say sorry. But he knew he could not. So through the ceremony he held tightly to Hermione's hand for support.

The two friends headed down to Gryffindor common room for the last time and met Hermione. Then the trio went down to the entrance hall to wish the teachers they had been with for seven years goodbye. Professor McGonagall started to tear up and promised that she would be checking in on the trio occasionally. And finally it was time to board the threstral-drawn carriages for the last time and head to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione kept a watchful eye out for Draco, ready at any moment to distract Harry. Their friend had suffered enough last night and through the ceremony. But it appeared that Draco had already found a carriage. They led Harry to the last carriage and climbed in.

The whole short ride to Hogsmeade was silent. Harry stared blankly out the window while Hermione and Ron just watched Harry. When they arrived at the station they quickly escorted Harry to an empty compartment.

Hermione sat down feeling uneasy. The whole morning had seemed too easy. Draco had made no move to try and talk with her friend. She felt slightly angered at the blonde. If he loved Harry as much as she knew he did, why had he not come?

It appeared that she had thought too soon. Just then someone knocked on the compartment door. She stood and opened the door a crack. "What?" she asked.

"Can I see Harry?" Draco asked. Behind Hermione Harry flinched and Ron wrapped him in a hug. In front of Hermione she could tell that the blonde had been crying though he hid it well. The pink-rimmed eyes did not suit the strong Slytherin.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she said going back to a last-name basis. She hadn't called him by his last name since he and Harry had gotten together. The name felt awkward on her tongue. "Harry made it quite clear to me that he no longer desires to see you anymore. I must abide by his wishes," she finished as she tried to close the door. Draco quickly grabbed the door before it fully shut.

"I know Harry doesn't want to see me," Draco said and Hermione could hear him straining to keep his voice calm and collected. "I simply wish to tell him that though he no longer loves me, I would die to keep him safe. I'm going to find Narcissa. That I promise you," Draco said and the whole compartment knew he was talking to Harry. "I will keep you safe no matter what." Then he let the door go and disappeared down the corridor.

Hermione could not doubt the statement to be true as she closed the door. It had sounded as if Draco would stop at nothing to fulfill his promise. And Hermione would do all in her power to help Draco in his quest. The sooner Narcissa and Bellatrix were found, the sooner Harry could be happy with Draco again. "Did you hear that, Harry?" she asked softly. Harry only nodded, a single tear falling down his tan cheeks. Ron held him tighter and looked up at Hermione. The expression in his baby blue eyes stated that he was feeling the same way Hermione was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Knight to E4," Ron laughed as he sat playing Wizard's chess with Harry. His white knight moved to the appropriate space and destroyed Harry's black queen.

"Ron!" Harry groaned. "Can't you let me keep my queen at least one time?"

"Of course not!" Ron laughed. "Your go, mate."

"Fine," Harry grumbled. He studied the board carefully and then smiled brightly. "Bishop to A7," he said smugly. His bishop moved and smashed Ron's rook. "Check," he said proudly to Ron. Finally, he had Ron's king trapped.

Harry lost his smug look, however, when Ron laughed. "I was hoping you'd do that," Ron said. "Queen to A7." He smiled as his queen killed Harry's bishop. "Check and mate," he said crossing his arms.

Harry looked frantically over the board. He was stuck with nowhere to move his king without Ron having a shot at it. He sighed in defeat and hung his head. "Good game," he muttered.

"You lasted longer that time," Ron laughed. Harry looked up and glared.

"Shut up, you git," he said as he lightly shoved Ron from across the hovering table they had conjured to play on.

Then Hermione walked in. She must have been done with her last rounds as Head Girl. "Well, it's good to see you smiling," she said when she saw Harry's small smile. Then she sat down next to him and pulled a book from the inside of her old school bag that held her school robes and books. They had changed into regular clothes a few hours ago because their Hogwart's robes were of no use to them now. "Look, Harry," she said softly. He shoved Ron one more time and looked down at the cover of the book. He laughed. The book was called _Pregnant Wizard 101: What you want to know and what you don't. _On the cover was a baby boy with light hair and closed eyes.

"Where did you find this?" Harry asked taking the book from his friend.

Hermione took it back and smiled. "Madam Pompfrey gave it to me this morning before we left. I'm glad a first year had gotten locked in the baggage car or I wouldn't have remembered I had it." She flipped it open and started reading. "_Hello, pregnant wizard. In this book you will learn everything you need to know about being a pregnant male. Though things are generally the same with pregnant witches, some things will be different... But not to worry! With me everything will be perfect!" _

"Who is 'me'?" Harry interrupted.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I've already searched for an author's name and couldn't find one."

"Oh," Harry said as he motioned at the book. "Well, keep reading."

Hermione smiled and turned the page. _"Chapter 1: Forming the Baby." _Harry blushed. He already knew how that had happened. He looked over at Ron to see him blushing as well.

"Hermione, we can skip this chapter," Harry mumbled.

"Alright," Hermione said in disappointment. She would just have to go back and read it later. She turned a few more pages and blushed at a picture she had passed. She cleared her throat. _"Chapter 2: The pregnancy... As you read in chapter one, the formation of a baby is a beautiful thing. It's sometimes hard to believe that something so wonderful could have a bad side. With pregnancy comes different obstacles that may sometimes leave you wishing for the baby to come as soon as possible. Such things could include morning sickness, unstable emotions due to a rise in the production of hormones, cravings, weight gain, swollen feet, back pains, a constant need to urinate, mood swings, and the baby kicking. (Believe me when I say that babies can kick surprisingly hard for being so small.)" _Hermione laughed at this and turned the page. "Well that chapter was short," she pointed out as she looked over at Harry. He had a scared gleam in his emerald eyes. "What is it, Harry?" she asked in concern.

"I'm not too keen on the idea of getting fat and having to use the loo all the time," Harry answered. "Mood swings? Cravings? All girls have to put up with that?"

Ron laughed. "Some blokes do too."

Harry blushed when he realized he had just referred to himself as a girl. "You know what I meant," he said.

Ron laughed again. "I know, and yes girls have to put up with that. I remember when Fluer was pregnant. Talk about mood swings!" He took on girly, high voice and tried to imitate a French accent. "Why 'ello, Fred..." he said happily. Then his tone changed, "That eez mine! Rawr!" he growled. "One minute she'd be her charming self, and then, BOOM! she was completely mental," he said in his own voice.

"Thank you, Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You're scaring, Harry, so shut up!" Harry looked a tad bit paler. "I'm sure you won't be turning mental," Hermione reassured him. "Ron's just exaggerating." She started to read again. _"Chapter 3: The First Stage. In chapter two you learned about a few things to expect while pregnant. Each thing on the list will occur in different stages of pregnancy, there are four. In the first stage of a male pregnancy you will fall victim to morning sickness. In some cases unstable emotions could also occur, but it is completely natural for this to last through every stage of your pregnancy and not be limited to only one. Morning sickness is usually the first sign that one is pregnant if you are a male, for we do not have menstraul cycles to judge by. And as males we are not limited to certain times of the month to become pregnant so be careful every time sexual intercourse occurs." _Harry and Ron blushed bright red but Hermione seemed to be unfazed. She kept reading. _"Morning sickness can last between three to six weeks and can be more severe for some than for others. I would suggest that once you are awake have someone bring you some light food before getting out of bed; it is a known cure for easing morning sickness."_

"Well, I wish I had known that before now," Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron smiled. "I'll bring you some toast in the morning."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said thoughtfully. "It's already been three weeks so hopefully it won't last much longer."

And then the Express gave a loud whistle and began to slow down. They were pulling up to the platform. "We'll read later," Hermione said as she closed the book and put it back in her bag.

Once the train had completely stopped they stood and gathered all of their belongings. Then they made their way into the crowded corridor. Everyone was happy to be home. Harry smiled at the first year's enthusiasm and climbed off the train. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash a bleach blonde hair and hurriedly looked the other way. Then he saw Sirius, his godfather, and ran to him, leaving Hermione and Ron in the dust. After Voldemort's death Sirius's name had been cleared because Peter Pettigrew had turned himself in. The small mousy man had died after only a week of Azkaban's torture. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he embraced the last living family member he had left. (He stopped counting the Dursleys as family after he turned seventeen, the age of a wizard adult capable of moving out of that horrid house on Number 4 Privet Drive.)

"Harry!" Sirius laughed as he hugged his godson and spun him around. "I've missed you, pup!" Then a strange smell seemed to come off of Harry in waves. It was oddly pleasant and Sirius had a feeling in the back of his mind that he had smelled it once before. He ignored the odd smell and hugged Harry tighter.

"And I you," Harry laughed. Then he leaned into Sirius to whisper in his ear. "What I need to tell you cannot wait too long. You need to know why I can't stay at Grimmauld Place with you. Come to the Burrow tonight and please don't bring the Malfoys," he said, voice slightly breaking on the last word.

"Whatever you say, pup," Sirius said a little sadly as he let his godson go. "I will come alone."

"Thank you," Harry said as he kissed his godfather's cheek and ran to meet Ron with the rest of the Weasleys. Right after he had departed Sirius was joined by none other than Lucius Malfoy and his son.

"Where's Harry, dogbreath?" Lucius asked as he poked Sirius with his silver walking stick. He only used it to conceal his wand because he could walk just fine without it. The cane was something he had just always carried.

"He went back over with the Weasleys," Sirius said as he turned to Lucius and Draco. The first thing he noticed was that Draco's silver eyes were empty yet determined and rimmed in pink as if he had been crying. Other than his sad eyes, the blonde looked as noble and cold as usual. "Let's go home," Sirius said as he helped carry Draco's trunk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Home sweet home," Ron muttered as he dropped his trunk on a small bed in his room. Harry dropped his trunk on the bed opposite Ron's and plopped down next to it. "One day, I'll have a house with bigger rooms," Ron laughed. "And I'll even have a room just for you!"

Harry smiled and then laid back on the bed. "Is Hermione still rooming with Ginny?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron said as he laid down on his own bed. "I'm sure she's on her way here right now to nag us about-"

"Ron, Harry! Start unpacking!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked in. Harry and Ron burst out laughing but obeyed nonetheless. "Your mother wants us to help clean and prepare for dinner. Bill and Fleur are coming over. Charlie, Fred, and George as well."

Ron groaned as he put away a stack of his underwear. "Is she throwing some sort of party again?" he complained.

"Yes, I am, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley laughed as she swept into the room. She pointed her wand at the boys' trunks and their clothes began to put themselves away.

"Thanks, mum," Ron smiled. Before he could fall back onto his bed Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you don't," she smiled. "I need you and Harry to get all the gnomes out of the garden."

"Why can't Ginny do it?" Ron whined as he tried to escape his mother's firm grasp.

"Because Ginny and Hermione will be busy in the kitchen with me. Now, hop to," she said pushing Ron and Harry out the door. "Come with me, dear," she smiled at Hermione.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called from the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

Draco walked into the room a minute later. "Yes, Father?" he asked.

Lucius went to sit at the small kitchen table and motioned for his son to join him. "What is wrong, my son?" he asked after Draco sat down.

Draco peered up and stared at his father through sad eyes. "Nothing," he said smoothly.

"I would not call that look in your eyes nothing," Lucius said as he reached across the table and grabbed up his only child's hand. "You can tell me."

Draco sighed and squeezed his father's hand. "Have you ever had your entire world torn from your grasp just when you thought it couldn't get any better?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Have you ever watched as the one thing you love most in life just walks away? Have you ever felt each beat of your heart become more and more painful as it slowly breaks into millions of pieces?" A single tear ran down his cheek. "It hurts because I cannot go after him," he whispered. Lucius gently pulled Draco's arm. Draco stood from his chair and walked over to get on his knees in front of his father. Then he wrapped his arms around him and allowed his father's shirt to dry his tears. "It hurts because I want him to be happy even if he isn't with me anymore." Lucius held his son tighter. "He told me he doesn't love me anymore, Father..." Draco cried. "But my heart and soul do not believe him. They cannot believe him... _I_ cannot believe him." He took a deep breath to try and stop crying. Malfoys didn't cry. "He told me he found someone else and I know he was lying... but... if wants me to stay away from him, I shall."

"Oh, Draco," Lucius said sadly as he placed his chin on top of Draco's blonde hair that matched his own. "Have faith. If your heart and soul know that he did not mean what he said then it must be so. Don't worry, we'll fix everything."

Draco nodded and released his father. He stood and resumed his proud Malfoy stature. In his broken heart he knew that the only way to fix anything was to find Narcissa. He left his father and headed back up to the room he would be staying in. There were many plans to be made. After all, he had vowed to keep Harry safe no matter what. His bitch of a mother and aunt would never get within one-hundred feet of Harry, not while Draco still had a breath in his body.

He would die to protect Harry, even if Harry no longer wanted him...

As Draco left the kitchen he failed to notice Sirius just standing in the hallway waiting to get in. Sirius had heard everything. He walked into the kitchen, gave Lucius a quick kiss on the cheek, and then went straight to the fireplace to floo to the Burrow. He had many questions for his godson.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mum! Fred and George are here now!" Ron yelled as he and Harry came back inside from de-gnoming the garden. The Weasley twins were right behind them.

"Hello, everyone!" the twins said together as they pushed past Ron and Harry. Molly Weasley was first in line to hug them.

"I'm glad you foud some time to get away from that shop of yours to come see your family!" she exclaimed.

Fred and George smiled. When Mrs. Weasley released them they cleared their throats. "Is it okay-" Fred started.

"-that we invited guests?" George finished.

"Who are these guests?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. "If it's more of your rowdy assisstants then absolutely not! It took me weeks to clean up after Christmas!"

"It's not them," Fred laughed.

"Then I guess it's alright," Molly smiled. "Harry invited Sirius as well. There will be plenty of food, have no fear," she said as she looked her twins up and down. "You two are too skinny! Honestly, didn't I raise you to eat better?"

"You did," Fred and George sighed.

"And you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to him. "You're as skinny as a rail!"

Ron and Harry shared a knowing look before Harry laughed. "Not for long." Everyone laughed asuming he meant that after dinner he would no longer be as small as he was, but Ron laughed because he knew what his best friend really meant. "Are you done with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear," Molly smiled. "I'll fetch her out of the kitchen." Then she shot a stern glare at Fred and George. "And you two, this house better still be in order by the end of the night."

"Aye, mother!" the twins bowed. Harry could see their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"You're not making any promises?" he asked lightly.

"Of course not," Fred laughed.

"Who do you think we are? Ron?" George joked.

Ron turned pink as he glared at his brothers. "More like Sirius Black," Hermione laughed as she came into the room.

"Our true idol," Fred and George said placing a hand over their hearts. "Hey, little sis," they greeted Hermione. Then they each wrapped her in a big hug.

"Fred, George," Hermione said happily giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. Harry didn't miss Ron's eyes narrow the slightest bit. "Molly said you wanted me?" she asked Harry after Fred and George departed.

"I want to read some more," Harry smiled brightly. Hermione beamed and laced her arm through Harry's.

"Well, let's go. Come along, Ron," she instructed. Ron fellowed them up to his room. Then they closed the door. Hermione pulled out her wand and summoned the book into her hand. Her and Harry sat on Harry's bed and Ron sat on his. Hermione opened the book to where they had left off on the train and began to read. _"In a proven study conducted by well-known healers, it was said that morning sickness was the worst part of being pregnant. In a poll it was second only to giving birth (see Chapter 12). I remember my first day of morning sickness and I merely assumed I had eaten something funny the night before. It never crossed my mind that I could have been carrying a child! Back then no records of pregnant males had ever been kept, but I know I was not the first... and I will not be the last. When I found out about my baby, a son, I was terrified and had no idea how to handle things... It was scary to be so unsure. Hopefully this book will help you, the reader, be more prepared than I was."_

"It sounds like something bad happened," Ron said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know... I just get the feeling that the author didn't have a too happy ending," Ron said. Truly he could find no words to describe why he felt so sad while he listened to Hermione read. He didn't even know _why _he felt so sad.

"The book is beginning to sound like a journal," Harry pointed out.

"It is," Hermione agreed. "I really want to know who wrote this book," she sighed. And then suddenly the door opened.

"Sirius," Harry smiled as his godfather walked through the door. He shut it behind himself and hugged Harry when he reached the bed.

"Hello, pup," Sirius smiled. "What do you need to tell me?" he asked as he kissed the top of Harry's head. He could smell that strange scent again, but decided to ignore it.

Hermione moved over and allowed Sirius her previous spot next to Harry. Harry took a deep breath. "You know that I told Draco I don't love him anymore?" Sirius nodded. "Well, it's a lie. I love him more than anything in the world." Harry was silent a few seconds. "I had to do it... it was completely necessary. I had to hurt him... I had to hurt him to save him," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Sirius used his calloused hand to wipe the tear away. "Why?" he asked.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix found me and said that if I didn't leave Draco they would kill everyone I loved," Harry mumbled. His eyes were threatening to spill more tears but he held them back. He had cried enough tears and he wanted to be strong now.

"When? Why?" Sirius growled. "I'm not afraid of that bitch and her whore sister!" How dare those two threaten his godson! He felt the sudden urge to strike something because he was so furious.

"I can't take their threats lightly," Harry said as he wiped his watery eyes on his sleeve. "Not now... too much is at risk. Draco needs to stay away from me at all costs, no matter how much I want him to be here."

"But, pup, why? Draco is strong enough to protect you. Surely he is not afraid of his mother?" Sirius said.

"Draco doesn't know she found me. He can't know," Harry said as he reached around Sirius to take the book from Hermione.

"I love you, pup, you know I do," Sirius started, "but why won't you let Draco help? Or at least tell him _why_ he has to hurt?"

Another tear fell down Harry's cheek. "I told you, too much is at risk," he whispered as he showed Sirius the book. Sirius stared at the baby's picture blankly for a few moments before realization hit.

"Pup?" he asked slowly as he stared down at Harry's stomach. He bent forward until his eyes were level with Harry's abdomen. Then he sniffed the air. "That smell," he whispered as he placed a hand on his godson's belly.

"I don't smell anything," Hermione said. Ron sniffed the air.

"My nose is far stronger than yours, 'Mione," Sirius smiled as he stood and scooped Harry into a tight hug. Then he began to dance around and sing, "I'm going to be a grand-dad! I'm so proud! Yay!" Harry laughed at his godfather's childish antics.

"Sirius, quiet down," Harry said trying to shush Sirius's loud mouth. "No one knows but you, Ron, Hermione, and Snape," he said finally putting a hand over Sirius's mouth.

Sirius stopped dancing and Harry moved his hand. "You told that snarky bastard before you told me?" he asked with hurt in his chocolate eyes.

"He was with me when Poppy told me," Harry said apologetically. "Promise me you won't tell anyone," Harry pleaded.

Sirius nodded and put Harry down. "Does Draco know?" he asked.

"No," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said quickly.

"We can't tell him," Hermione said sternly.

"We're not taking any chances... not with _my _godchild," Ron added. "If Draco knew, do you honestly think he'd stay away?"

"Ron is the godfather?' Sirius asked with a smile. "And no, Draco would be stuck to you like glue," he told Harry. Then he picked up the book from where Harry had dropped it when Sirius had picked him up. He looked at the cover. "I don't know why, but it feels as if I've seen that picture before," he said as he ran a finger over the baby's form. "Strange." Then he heard a low rumble.

Ron, Hermione, and Sirius all looked down at Harry's stomach. Then they all jumped up and ushered Harry to the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other side of Ron's bedroom door a pair of identical faces were smiling brighter than the sun. Then they heard hurried footsteps heading their way. Fred quickly pulled back the Extendable Ear and hastily shoved it in George's pocket. Just as the last bit of the flesh-colored string was pushed into George's pocket the door opened. "Dinner's ready!" the twins exclaimed as they hurried away, the group from Ron's room close on their heels.

They headed outside where dinner was to be served in the garden. Sirius ushered Harry to a seat and then sat next him. Hermione took up the seat on his other side and Ron sat next to her. Harry smiled at his friends and looked around the table to see who else was there.

He was slightly surprised to see Oliver Wood and Katie Bell seated across from him. They had two empty seats between them where Fred and George sat. "Oliver?" he asked his old Quidditch captain. "Katie? What are you two doing here?"

"I'm here with Fred," Katie smiled as she leaned over and gave said twin a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm here with George," Oliver laughed but as George lent over for a kiss he pushed the red-head back.

"You will eventually give in," George pouted.

"Not tonight," Oliver said. George sat and sulked. Harry laughed and finished looking around the table. Bill and Fleur were there. They had brought their son, Dorian, who was nestled between his mom and dad. Remus Lupin and Tonks were also present. Harry smiled at their closeness. Ginny was seated next to Tonks like she usually was whenever the Auror was around. And then finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the ends of the table.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat to quiet down the conversations going across the table. "We gather here today in celebration of the end of school for Harry, Ron, and Hermione." At this everyone clapped. "We hope that whatever road your life travels you will enjoy it and remember that we all," he said motioning around the full table, "will be here if you need us." He smiled and snapped his fingers. "And since you're all grown up with the exception of Dorian and Ginny," Mr. Weasley laughed, "we decided to bring out some wine; it's a muggle thing," he whispered. Harry and Hermione laughed. Mr. Weasley popped the cork on the dark bottle of wine and used a spell so that it went around to every eligible drinker's glass.

Ginny rolled her eyes as the bottle passed her. Honestly, she was only a year younger than Harry and Ron. Maybe she would get some wine after _her_ last year at Hogwarts, only one year left.

Once all the wine had been poured Mr. Weasley raised his glass for a toast. Everyone raised their cups. "To the future!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"To the future!" everyone repeated. Then they all took a sip. Everyone but Harry. He merely raised the cup to his lips and pretended to drink. Once he put his cup back on the table Sirius reached over and gulped it down.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"Anytime, pup," Sirius laughed.

"Dig in!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she snapped her fingers and plates of food appeared on the table. The food looked better than anything Harry had ever seen at any Hogwarts feast. He piled his plate high and enjoyed talking about Quidditch with Oliver, occasionally laughing when George would try and steal a kiss. Oliver was a step ahead of the red head every time and was able to dodge the attempt or stick a bite of food in George's mouth instead. Even though he failed George did not give up and he would try again only seconds later. Harry smiled at the unexpected couple.

And for the first time in three days Harry was smiling genuinely. For a few minutes he was able to forget his pain. For those few brief minutes he wasn't worried about Narcissa or Bellatrix...

He was able to believe that everything would be fine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **Another update! You're welcome! For some reason I've been really inspired to write this story so I'm sorry if you would rather have me work on something else... Oh, and I'm sorry if Sirius didn't really have that many questions like I said he did... Oh, well...

Please Review!!!

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 5...

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_**Need You To Need Me**_

"So, George," Harry started to ask after everyone else had gone, "where did _you_ meet Oliver?"

"Oliver?" George smiled. "Hmm, we were friends on the Quidditch pitch but never talked much outside of practice and games. After he graduated we lost touch all together because of his playing professional Quidditch. Then a few weeks ago he came into the shop with Katie and has been a regular ever since."

"But you two aren't together?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Not yet we're not," George said with an air of determination in his voice. "He'll eventually have to give in to my rugged charm," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Harry laughed. "Of course he will. Who could resist?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," George laughed as he ruffled Harry's already unruly hair.

"Harry," Sirius called as he walked into the room. "I've got to head off now," he smiled. George said goodbye and went to find Fred.

"Alright, Sirius," Harry smiled as he went over to give his godfather a hug.

"I'll come by next week to check on you and my little grandbaby," Sirius whispered as he pulled away and patted Harry's stomach. "Be careful," he ordered before he turned to leave.

"You too," Harry called after him. "Bye!"

"Bye, pup!" Sirius called back. Just after he went out the door Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Time for bed," Hermione sang as she went over to loop her arm through Harry's.

"But it's barely ten!" Harry complained as he tried to pull away. "And I'm not even tired!"

"Oh, well," Ron laughed as he turned Harry around and pushed him along beside Hermione. "You need to stay well rested."

"He's right, Harry," Hermione chuckled as they headed up the stairs to Ron and Harry's room. "If you don't get proper sleep you become more susceptible to stress. And I trust that you remember what Madam Pompfrey said."

"I do," Harry said as he stopped trying to get away. "I didn't know not sleeping could lead to stress. Will you two be going to sleep as well?"

"Aye," Ron smiled. Hermione nodded her head 'yes'. "I'm dead tired anyway," Ron said with a yawn. "All that food," he explained rubbing his belly. Harry laughed.

When they reached their room Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and made plans to read more of the baby book the following day, and it was also decided that they would tell Mrs. Weasley about the baby.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Harry, I love you," Draco whispered as he sat up to next to his beloved. He gave Harry a sweet kiss on the lips. "And I love you," he smiled as he bent down to place a gentle kiss on Harry's pregnant belly. _

_Harry was close to tears as he watched the loving scene. But he laughed however when the baby, sensing Draco's presence, began to move around. Harry grabbed up Draco's hand and placed it just to the left of his belly-button. The baby kicked and Draco's silver eyes lit up. "Must like your voice," Harry smiled. "Only kicks when you're around."_

_Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry deeply. But when he pulled away his eyes were darker and cruel. "Why did you leave me?" he growled. Then everything became darker. _

_"I had to!" Harry started crying. And then suddenly Draco disappeared. All Harry saw was blackness. Then a familiar female laugh began to come from all around him. The sound grew louder and louder until Harry felt his head was about to exlpode. And from out of nowhere, a dove and butterfly flew in front of his face before landing on his stomach. _

_"I will come for you," came the voice of Narcissa Black. The butterfly looked up at Harry with small, beady eyes. Harry saw the evil in them and tried to move, to get up and run, but he found himself frozen. Then the evil laughter became even louder and was joined by the sound of a baby crying. _

"No!" Harry woke up crying. Ron jumped up and looked around the room frantically. He wiped his eyes and hurried over to where he could hear Harry crying.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to his friend.

"It was that dream again," Harry mumbled a few seconds after he caught his breath and pulled himself together. "It wasn't entirely the same but still," he sighed. Ron patted his shoulder. "What time is it?" Harry changed the subject as he reached over to grab his glasses from the small table next to his bed.

Ron stood and walked lazily over to his own small table and picked up the muggle watch Harry had gotten him for his birthday last year. "Eight thirty."

"I'm sorry I woke you up again," Harry said as he fell back onto the mattress.

"At least you aren't waking up with morning sickness anymore," Ron laughed. He plopped back down on his bed like Harry had done and stared up at the ceiling.

"I thought it would never go away," Harry laughed. Then he placed a hand over his slightly showing stomach, a new habit he had developed. He had been free of morning sickness for two weeks. After five weeks of throwing up every morning he was glad to be rid of it.

The day after the big dinner party Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down and finished the chapters about what to expect when pregnant. Ron and Hermione were amused to learn that the cravings had started last week and Mrs. Weasley had enjoyed cooking up Harry's odd request, every time saying "Anything for you and my grandchild!" Harry was touched that she considered him and the baby as part of the family.

Now that he was awake, Harry was craving something sweet. His first craving had been pumpkin juice which wasn't strange compared to what the author of the baby book had craved when he was pregnant: a hamburger with strawberries and peanut butter waffles. "I want something sweet," he told Ron.

"Like what?" Ron laughed.

Harry thought for a minute. "I don't know," he said as he stood. "I just want something sweet. Anything I guess." He grabbed his wand from the table next to his bed and whispered a spell to make his bed. Ron followed suit and let Harry lead the way down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was already up and cooking.

"Hello, boys!" she greeted warmly. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to give them both a hug. "I'm making breakfast... The girls are still asleep," she said before Harry could ask where Hermione was. Harry laughed.

"What are you making, mum?" Ron asked as he sat at the small dining table by the wall. Harry joined him. "It smells delicious," Ron pointed out.

"I'm making cinnamon buns and fruit-filled pastries," Mrs. Weasley said as she opened the warn-looking oven. The sweet smell intensified and Harry's mouth watered. He knew what he was craving now: cinnamon buns. "They're almost ready."

"I can't wait," Ron said dreamily as he took a deep breath. "I bet they'll satisfy your craving," he laughed as he poked Harry's shoulder.

"I hope so," Harry said dreamily.

"Another craving?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Harry said, "something sweet."

"Well then, you can have the first plate," she laughed.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to wait," Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"What? Why?" Ron exclaimed.

"You're not carrying my grandchild," she said matter-of-factly. "If you ever get pregnant I'll serve _you_ first. But until then you'll just have to wait until I've taken care of Harry."

Harry laughed as he tried to imagine Ron being pregnant. "What's so funny?" his best friend asked.

"I was just trying to imagine you being pregnant," Harry smiled brightly. Ron and Mrs. Weasley laughed along with him. They laughed and laughed as Mrs. Weasley took breakfast out of the oven; it was as if they couldn't stop. When Hermione walked in a few minutes later their laughing faces greeted her.

"What did we miss?" she asked as Ginny came in behind her. Thery were both fully dressed and looked ready to go out somewhere.

"We were just imagining Ron being pregnant. The results were quite interesting," Harry explained with one last chuckle. Hermione and Ginngy stared at Ron before they both burst out laughing. Ron rolled his eyes but smiled. Then Mrs. Weasely served breakfast and Harry's craving for something sweet had been satisfied.

As everyone put their dirty dishes in the sink, the fireplace in the corner lit up with bright green fire. Mrs. Weasley went over to it and whispered the appropriate spell. Then Blaise Zabini's head appeared in the flames. "Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I need to tell Harry something, now!" Blaise said urgently. Harry heard and immediately rushed over. Before he could say anything Blaise began talking, "Draco told me he'd found out where his mother has been staying and that he plans to head over there today!"

"What? Alone?" Harry asked in fear.

"He wouldn't give me too many details," Blaise said before he looked over his shoulder. "He's here now," he whispered. "Wait," he said before he pulled his head from the fire.

"This is terrible," Harry whispered. Hermione and Ron came over to stand next to him and Mrs. Weasley. "Blaise said that Draco is going to go out and look for Narcissa." His eyes teared up. "She's crazy. What if something happens? What can we do?" he asked frantically.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her face was serious and her amber eyes were calculating. "Does he know that Blaise meets with you?"

"I don't think so," Harry muttered.

"Well, what if Draco had the chance to see you again?" Hermione asked.

"He can't," Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley said together.

Hermione smiled at them. "Draco hasn't seen you or talked to you in a month, Harry," she said, "I'm sure he's dying to catch even a glimpse of you by now."

"I would give anything to see him as well, Hermione, but it can't be done," Harry said nack sadly. "We talked about this before: I'm not taking any risks when it comes to Narcissa."

"Harry, just hear me out," Hermoine said. Harry looked up at her expectantly. "We can just tell Blaise to tell Draco that you flooed him to arrange a meeting for a job at the Ministry. Blaise is head of the Auror Department now, right?" Ron and Harry nodded. "If Draco hears that he's going to have a chance to see you again, he won't let it slip by." Hermione took her hand off Harry's shoulder. "The plan should put a halt on Draco's plans for a small while. Ron and I can go to Grimmauld Place and talk to Sirius and Lucius. We'll tell them that Draco has an idea of where Narcissa is and-"

"They'll be able to find a way to help Draco," Harry said warming up to the plan. He smiled a small smile. Then the green fire reared up and Blaise's head was back. "Is he still there?" Harry immediately asked.

"Yes," Blaise replied, "but he's gone to get a book from the library."

"What else did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He told me that he plans to go alone. I tried to tell him not to go, but his heart is set on it."

"Well, we've come up with a plan," Hermione smiled mysteriously.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

Hermione kneeled next to Harry and told Blaise exactly what to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dust was flying everywhere as Draco went through Blaise's massive library. He had been looking for a book on ancient charms that had once been in Malfoy Manor. After Voldemort's demise Lucius and Draco had decided to leave the mansion and go into hiding, hence Grimmauld Place.

Before Draco could look any farther Blaise walked into the room with a big smile on his face. Draco knew something was up. "What are you grinning about?" he asked his best friend.

The darker boy smiled bigger. "You'll never guess who just flooed me," he pointed out.

Draco studied his friend a moment, "Who?" he asked.

"Harry."

And with that one word Draco's world tilted on its axis. He was happy and sad at the same time. "What did he say? How did he look? Was something wrong?" he immediately began asking questions.

Blaise laughed and shushed Draco. "He's fine... He flooed to ask if I could meet him at the Three Broomsticks for a job interview."

"A job?" Draco asked with a smile. "As an Auror?"

"I _am_ head of that department," Blaise rolled his eyes. "I know how badly you want to see him, you should come too."

Draco's heart swelled at the statement. "He doesn't want to see me," he said quietly. Then he put down the book he had just picked up. He wanted to see Harry again so badly... His heart ached just thinking about never seeing those beautiful emerald eyes, or that cutely untamed onyx hair again... His mind was made up, his mother could wait...

"When are you meeting him?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DrarryTLA: **Sorry for the wait and the length! I decided I would update something tonight, and this is a decent-enough length and stopping point.... I've wanted to update sooner, but I've been VERY busy... Grrr...

I really am sorry... I'll try and update something else again soon.

I didn't proof-read! I'm sorry for that, too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 6...

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_**Need You To Need Me**_

"Harry, are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Hermione asked for the one-hundreth time since Harry had talked to Blaise.

"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry smiled reassuringly. "And besides, I need you and Ron to go to Grimmauld Place."

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "Ron'll need me," she laughed to lighten the mood. Ron rolled his eyes and picked up the bag of floo powder from next to the fireplace.

"And floo travel is safe for the baby, right?" he asked.

"Floo travel is safe for me and the baby until the baby is actually ready to be born," Harry smiled as he took some of the black powder from the bag. He tossed it into the fireplace and watched as green flames began to grow on the unlit wood. He turned to his friends. "How do I look?" he asked adjusting the drak green traveling cloak around his neck. Hermione and Ron looked him up and down with a smile.

"Draco won't know what to with himself," Ron said with a wink. Hermione pushed his shoulder with a smile.

"He's right," she agreed. "Draco, will forget about Narcissa completely. We'll have plenty of time to talk to Sirius and Lucius."

"Good," Harry smiled. He turned around and stepped into the green flames. "The Three Brommsticks!" he called. In a flash he was gone. Hermione and Ron followed shortly after, but a with a different destination in mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_At the Three Broomsticks..._

"Draco, he's here," Blaise smiled as he stood from his chair. In the booth behind him, Draco was sitting with a dark cloak covering his blonde head. Blaise heard Draco's sharp intake of breath and laughed before walking over to meet Harry at the fireplace he had just stepped out of. "Hello, Harry," he smiled holding out his hand.

Harry smiled and took Blaise's outstretched hand. "Blaise," he nodded, "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has," Blaise smiled. He led Harry over to his table and placed him in the seat across form Draco's booth. Draco would be able to see him easily from there. "So you want to be an Auror?" Blaise asked as he took his own seat.

"You certainly like to get right down to business, don't you?" Harry laughed.

Blaise laughed as well and nodded his head. "I didn't buy my way to the top, despite what _The Daily Prophet _says. It intrigued me, however, that _The Quibbler _interviewed me and posted the actual facts. You can rightfully assume that I've found a new source for the news."

Harry laughed. "Luna and her father do a wonderful job. I was actually asked to do an interview for _The Prophet _about what 'the boy-who-lived' is doing now. I accepted of course," he smirked darkly.

"And, pray tell, what did the great Harry Potter have to say?" Blaise asked with genuine interest. "I never saw a story about you."

"Well, they couldn't very well publish that I told them I had a job at _The Quibbler _and to sod off," Harry said. Blaise burst out laughing and so did a few other people around the bar. One particular laugh was painfully familiar and Harry started to look around before stopping himself. 'Stick to the plan,' he thought in his head. 'Seeing Draco will only make things worse,' he reminded himself.

"That's absolutely brilliant!" Blaise chuckled. "I know you can handle the press, a fine trait every Auror should have." He cleared his throat and waved a waitress over. "I need a Butterbeer and -"

"Tea, please," Harry smiled. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Did you bring a resume?" Blaise asked.

"I did," Harry said as he pulled a roll of parchment from his cloak. He handed it over to Blaise. Blaise unrolled the parchment and smiled. He skimmed over the list. "You've certainly outdone yourself. This very impressive."

Harry smiled. "Hermione helped me. She told me I couldn't go to an interview unless I had a real resume."

"This is a real resume, alright," Blaise chuckled. And then Harry's attention was drawn to the booth behind Blasie. The cloaked figure in the booth seemed to be watching Harry and a chill went down his spine. An odd sensation settled in his stomach. He placed his hand over his belly and looked away from the cloaked figure.

The waitress returned with their drinks. Harry thanked her and took a sip of the warm beverage. The odd sensation in his stomach went away and Blaise began asking various questions about his goals, dreams, and why he wanted to be an Auror.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_At Grimmauld Place..._

"Welcome!" Sirius exclaimed as Ron and Hermione stepped out of his freplace. He had been reading a book when green flames had errupted in the fireplace. He quickly dropped his book and jumped up to embrace the two teens. "Did Harry come as well?" he asked in excitement before looking behind them. His godson was nowhere in sight.

"He couldn't come," Hermione said.

"That's why we're here," Ron added. "He's meeting Blaise."

"Blaise?" Sirius asked. "Draco was supposed to be with Blaise."

"He is," Hermione said. "We need to talk."

"Alright, pups," Sirius said as he went over to close the door. In his hurry, he had failed to close the door all the way, leaving a small crack. "What's happened?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blaise flooed us this morning during breakfast and said that Draco had found out where Narcissa is hiding," Ron said.

"Where?" Sirius barked. He slammed his fist onto his desk violently. "Tell me where that bitch is so I can tear her limb from limb!"

"We don't know where she is," Hermione said calmly, though there seemed to be a dark undertone to her voice. Oh, how she wished she knew where Narcissa was... "Blaise didn't know either. He told us that Draco was planning to go alone and Harry panicked. We dressed him up and made him meet Blaise at the Three Broomsticks. Blaise told Draco about the meeting and-"

"Draco went," Sirius finished. "He woulnd't have missed it. Wait- how did Harry get to the Three Broomsticks? If I find out he flew," Sirius left the threat unfinished.

"He used the floo network," Ron explained.

"Is that safe?" Sirius asked just like Ron had.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, the baby will be just fine."

"Good," Sirius sighed. "Well, we can't have Draco going off alone. I'll ask Lucius to call him back home and we'll try to talk to him."

"Good," it was Hermione and Ron's turn to sigh.

All three were oblivious to the figure standing just outside the cracked door. He had heard everything that had been said... He gently walked away and wiped a tear from his cheek... A grandparent, he was going to be a grandparent...

He walked down to the kitchen and grabbed some parchment. He wrote down a quick note and summoned a delivery owl with his wand. He placed the note and a galleon in the owl's pouch. "Take this to Draco," he ordered.

Then he heard the distinct sound of the floo network in use, which is why he had gone to Sirius's study in the first place. "Lucius!" Sirius called from upstairs. Lucius smiled and went back up to the study.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_At the Three Broomsticks..._

"Well, Harry, I can honestly say that this is the best interview I've ever given," Blaise smiled. "It should take about eight more months before you officially have the job," he winked, "but welcome to the force."

Harry laughed. "That's just fine with me, I have a current obligation. And might I add that it was fun to see you again?"

"You certainly may," Blaise chuckled. Then an owl flew in through the door and landed at the booth behind him. Harry watched as the cloaked figure took a note from the owl and exchange it with a galleon. The owl flew away and the man stood from his seat after reading the note.

Harry picked up his tea and took a sip as the man began to walk past. As he passed he bumped into Harry.

The same odd sensation from before settled in Harry's stomach, but this time it was more intense, intense enough to make Harry drop his tea and grab his stomach. The tea-cup shattered.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Blaise asked as he jumped up and walked over to Harry's side. He saw that Harry was holding his stomach. "Is it the baby?" he asked lowly.

"That was him wasn't it?" Harry asked with a slight tremble in his voice. He looked around the bar for the cloaked man. He was nowhere inside. Harry looked to the front door and caught a glimpse of a dark hood. "That was Draco... The baby could feel it," he whispered.

Harry could recall a chapter from the baby book that explained that after the first month, the baby had a heart and a heartbeat. It said that it was extremely normal for odd sensations to settle in Harry's stomach whenever the baby felt its father around or heard his voice.

"It was him," Blaise smiled. Then he gathered up the broken tea-cup and stood. "I think we are done here," he said still smiling. He pulled four galleons from the inside pocket of his robes and left it on the table. Then he reached his hand out to Harry to help him stand.

Harry smiled and let go of his stomach, the odd sensation fading away. He took Blaise's hand and stood up. "Thanks for meeting me," he said as he wrapped Blaise in a grateful hug.

"Anything for a friend," Blaise smiled as he hugged back.

"Be sure to floo me the minute you hear anything else about Draco's plans," Harry instructed. "Hopefully Lucius and Sirius can talk to him..."

"I'm sure they will," Blaise said as he rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back. "You know how stubborn Lucius is, and I'm sure that Sirius can handle anything after being locked in Azkaban for thirteen years." Harry laughed and released Blaise.

"Well, I'll be off," he smiled. Then he turned to the bartender. "I'm sorry about the cup." The man just waved his hand dismissively with a rugged smile. Harry waved to Blaise and made his way over to the fireplace and leaving the same way he had come. Blaise watched Harry go before leaving out the front door. He made his way to the Ministry. There was plenty of work waiting on him there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So the wonderful Harry Potter is expecting a child..." whispered a cold, cracked voice. The stranger stood and straightened the grungy robes she was wearing. "Well, well, well..." she said darkly. Then she said her goodbyes to the bartender since she had recently become his favorite customer and left what little money she had on the table she had occupied.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Rita!" the bartender called.

Rita Skeeter smiled and then left the Three Broomsticks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DrarryTLA: **Sorry for the wait and the length! I've wanted to update sooner, but I've been VERY busy... Grrr...

I really am sorry... I'll try and stop being so slow!!!

How about that chapter?

I enjoyed it very much and I didn't proof-read, so get over it!

**animeangel088**, I keep finding new things to write in your request so it is not yet finished! But I swear it will be up ASAP! It's started, and now I just need to finish it... but I do have a title:

**I Believe in a Thing Called Love**.

Is that okay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 7...

****

_**Need You To Need Me**_

"Draco!" Lucius called from the kitchen as he heard the floo network for the third time that day. "Come down to the kitchen! Sirius and I have some things to discuss with you!"

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and wiped the dust from his black coat. He had needed to use a different floo network to get back home. Using The Three Broomsticks's would've required that he remove his hood to speak clearly. Having Harry see him was no option. If their eyes had met even once, Draco knew he never be able to watch Harry leave again. He had gone to the Weasley Twins' shoppe to floo home. He occasionally used the twins as a link to Harry and would ask questions like: Is he okay? Does he have a job? Is he eating properly? Fred and George were happy to answer, even though Draco didn't know they were lying to him...

"I'm coming, Father!" Draco called after clearing his throat. He took off his long cloak and then went down the rickety stairs of Grimmauld Place, the house he was supposed to be sharing with Harry. Harry had looked amazing at The Three Broomsticks, Draco thought. Those beautiful emerald eyes glowed ten times brighter than they ever had at Hogwarts. Draco recalled how Harry's hair had grown an inch or two over the past month... How he longed to run his fingers through the unruly silk once again... How he desired to feel Harry's tan skin against his, even if for just a moment...

Draco stopped on the staircase and banged his fist into the wall, drawing blood from his abused knuckles. He needed to stop thinking about Harry until his mother was caught. The mere thought of Harry, and how he had seemed to be glowing today at the pub, would only make his heart ache even more to be with him... He took a deep breath and clenched his pounding fist before walking into the kitchen. His father sat elegantly at the table while Sirius leaned casually on the bar.

"You called, Father?" Draco asked as he went to kneel next to his father.

Lucius smiled down at his son and then looked up to Sirius. "What did Blaise have to say today?" he asked Draco. "His parents must be proud of him becoming the youngest ever Head Auror."

"Father, you did not call me down to ask a question you already knew the answer to did you?" Draco asked suspiciously. He looked into his father's silver eyes much like his own, looking for the real reason for his being called.

"You are right, my son," Lucius laughed as he pulled his son in for a loving hug. "I did not call you for that." He released Draco and then stood, Draco following suit. Lucius went to stand next to Sirius and grabbed his hand. "Sirius and I have something to tell you," he said.

Draco looked from his father to Sirius and back again. He smiled slightly, "I already knew you were together... if that's what you planned on telling me," he chuckled. Sirius smiled and Lucius blushed.

"No, that's not it," Lucius laughed. Then he grew serious. "I wanted to tell you something that is very important. You must promise me... and when I say promise, I mean make a Wizard's Oath."

Draco grew worried at his father's tone. He nodded his consent. For Lucius Malfoy to request a Wizard's Oath, the matter must be one of life and death.

"Promise me right now, in front of Sirius and myself, that you will not go after your mother alone. I want no argument or rejection," Lucius ordered sternly.

"Father, I will not allow _you_, or anybody else, to risk your lives going against that woman," Draco said defiantly. "I could not bare to lose anyone else I love."

Draco's voice rose slightly at the end, and Lucius's heart nearly broke at the pain he heard in his son's voice. "And _I _cannot bare to lose my eldest child to the likes of that crazy bitch and her whore sister!" Lucius said angrily at the thought of the two women. He slammed his fist down on the bar behind Sirius to add emphasis to his exclamation.

Draco was immediately calmed down and looked at his father questioningly. Sirius looked puzzled as well. "Eldest child?" Draco asked. "Father?"

"Lucius?" Sirius asked weakly.

Draco and Sirius looked at each other, then at Lucius, then back to each other... and then finally they looked down at Lucius's stomach...

****

"How did it go, Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasely asked once Harry stepped back through the floo. She brushed off his clothes and helped him take off his cloak before hanging it on the Muggle coat-rack her husband had stolen from work.

"It went quite well, I think," Harry smiled. Then he sat on the worn couch closest to the kitchen and placed his hands affectionately on his stomach. "The baby could feel him, Mrs. Weasley," he said softly with a smile. Mrs. Weasely smiled and went to sit next to Harry on the couch. She covered his hands with one of her own and placed a gentle kiss on his scarred forehead.

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Weasely said warmly. "He or she is very lucky to have you two for parents."

Harry smiled proudly and then wrapped Mrs. Weasely in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Then as suddenly as the loving moment had occurred, it had ended when Harry's stomach growled. He blushed when Mrs. Weasely laughed and pulled away. "The baby must be hungry!" she exclaimed. "A healthy little bugger, that one is!" She stood and adjusted her apron around her plump middle and clapped her hands together. "I'd be willing to bet five galleons that the baby's going to be a boy!"

"Did someone say-" George started.

"Bet?" Fred finished. "Hello, Harry, Mum," he smiled brightly as he and George apparated in from nowhere. The twins each gave Mrs. Weasely a kiss on opposite cheeks before squeezing Harry between them on the couch. Harry laughed and hugged each twin in turn. Then Fred and George leaned down close to Harry's belly.

"How's our favorite nephew?" they asked together.

Mrs. Weasely rolled her eyes and answered for the baby. "He's hungry. I'm just about to go whip something up. You two had better be hungry too, look at you!" she exclaimed disapprovingly. "You're nothing but skin and bones! Haven't I raised you better?" Then she dashed off into the kitchen. The boys could hear her begin cooking and knew the kitchen would not be safe for them until she was finished.

"Do you really want the baby to be a boy?" Harry asked with a laugh as the twins kept talking to his stomach.

"Of course!" the two said together. "Who else are we going to prank Draco with?"

"What if the baby's a girl?" Harry questioned.

The twins sat up and looked at each other for a moment. Then they bent back down to the baby, as if consulting with it. They nodded and then said, "Who else are we going to prank Hermione and Ginny with?"

"You two are hopeless. Is that all you do?" Harry asked. Then he covered the twins' mouths with his hands when they tried to answer. "Nevermind, I know the answer. And you'll have a hard time getting anywhere near our baby with your pranks until he or she is thirteen," he said sternly.

Fred pulled away from Harry's hand and pouted. "But, Harry, that's not fair! How are we to teach him the art of pranking at such an old age? Filch will have had three years of peace by then!"

George pulled away and pouted as well. "I must say that I agree with Fred on this one, Harry. How about nine?"

"Twelve," Harry said, "and visits to the shoppe will be permitted whenever."

"Ten," Fred tried, "and we won't give the baby a Weasely's Wizard's Wheezes box every Christmas."

"Eleven," Harry said matter-of-factly, "and I'll allow you to teach the baby everything you know, granted he or she doesn't get expelled from any school or hurt anyone."

The twins thought for a moment. Then they held out their hands for Harry to shake. "Deal," they said together, "and you drive a hard bargain."

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "I don't want our baby to be a troublemaker, boy or girl."

"When will you find out the sex?" Fred asked.

"I have to wait until month three," Harry replied thinking back to the baby book Sirius had given him.

"Two months should be plenty of time," George said with a nod and sneaky smile.

"Plenty of time for what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Fred and George said as they jumped up. Harry made to go after them, but then they disapparated away. Harry scowled and then plopped back down on the couch, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He sat quietly and then thought about his meeting with Blaise. He had been so close to Draco, yet he had never felt so far away. Then his thoughts went to Narcissa and Bellatrix. He desperately hoped that Hermione and Ron had reached Sirius in time, and that the adults were able to keep Draco from doing anything rash or life-threatening.

Once his thoughts had become too depressing and angry, he decided to think about what the baby was going to look like. Would it be a girl or boy? Would it have black hair like him, or platinum hair like Draco? Would its eyes take after him or Draco? Harry was soon consumed of thoughts about the baby's appearance; he fell asleep.

As Harry slept he could hear the determined noises of Mrs. Weasely cooking coming from the kitchen and from somewhere in the distance he heard Ron's pigmy owl hooting loudly at Hedwig. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and was pulled out of his light slumber. Hermione and Ron were standing over him. He smiled up at them. "How did it go?" he asked sitting up.

Ron sat next to him while Hermione remained standing. "Great," he replied. "We stayed behind a few minutes to make sure the plan worked."

"So it worked?" Harry asked.

"Of course, silly," Hermione laughed. "Our plans always work."

"_Your _plans always work," Ron and Harry said together. "Our plans sometimes work," Harry laughed.

"Regardless," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "the plan worked. How did it go with Blaise?"

"Well, in eight months I'll be an Auror, so I assume it went rather well," Harry said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "Congradulations, mate!"

"I told you a real resume was the only way to go," Hermione boasted. She hugged Harry as well. Then she looked at Ron expectantly. "Well, Ronald, aren't you going to tell Harry the good news?" she asked.

Harry looked over at his blushing friend expectantly curious. "What good news, _Ronald?_" he asked.

"Well, last week I got a letter from Mister Lovegood," Ron started. "It said some weird stuff I had Hermione translate. They were asking me to come interview for a job. We went today, another reason we were gone so long, and then they hired me. You're looking at _The Quibbler's _newest editor/journalist," he finished proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing, Ron!" Harry said with a smile. He lightly punched Ron's arm. "And you were able to keep it a secret?"

"Believe it or not," Ron said pompously, "I do know how to keep my mout shut."

"Except when you're eating," Fred and George laughed as they popped out of nowhere for the second time that day. Harry and Hermione laughed.

Ron looked angry. "That's not true!" he yelled defensively.

"I'm afraid it is, dear," Mrs. Weasely said as she too came from nowhere and stood right behind Ron. He jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Bloody hell, mum!" Ron yelled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Everyone but him laughed.

"Your food is ready," Mrs. Weasely sang as she pulled Harry up from the couch. "Fred and George, you get in here right now!" she yelled when they didn't follow her. Harry heard them groan. Then they joined him at the table Mrs. Weasely had sat him at. "Are you two hungry as well?" Mrs. Weasely asked Ron and Hermione as they too came in. Ron nodded yes and sat between Harry and Fred. Hermione shook her head no but sat down all the same. Mrs. Weasely passed around plates of freshly steamed vegetables with roast. Then she served cold pumpkin juice with lemon tarts and buttercream.

****

"Father, what are you saying?" Draco asked with bright eyes and a smile.

"Lucius, are you saying what we think you're saying?" Sirius asked with a choked up voice. His brown eyes were watery.

"I am," Lucius smiled. Then he pulled Draco and Sirius into his arms.

"This is amazing," Draco said as he hugged his father back. Sirius kissed Lucius's forehead and then lifted both blondes into the air and twirled them around.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Sirius yelled as he released Lucius and Draco. Then he grew more serious and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's time for the oath... Tomorrow you and I are going to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things."

****

**DrarryTLA: **Lucius and Sirius have a waffle in the toaser! KAWAII!

Sorry for the wait and the length AGAIN! I wanted to update sooner, but I've been pretty busy _again_... Grrr...

It's not as long as I thought... but that_ is _a decent stopping place.

I really am sorry... I'll try and stop being so slow!!! Oh, and I'm sorry if I keep spelling Weasely different ways... I'm not trying to.

Look for:

**I Believe In a Thing Called Love**

soon. ( I promise!) Don't hate me...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 8...

****

_**Need You To Need Me**_

Draco

"Follow me, Draco," Sirius said as they flooed into the Three Broomsticks. "I need to visit an old friend..."

"Who?" Draco asked as he obediently followed behind the animagus. The two Malfoys and Sirius had eaten a large feast the night before and Draco had longed to have Harry celebrating with them... Harry would have been thrilled to learn that a male wizard could get pregnant. Draco knew how much the Gryffindor had wanted a large family.

"Phineas Hupghart," Sirius answered with a dark chuckle.

"Phineas Hupghart?" Draco asked in shock. "You're friends with _the _Phineas Hupghart?"

Sirius laughed and lead Draco through the streets of Diagon Alley. He turned suddenly on the corner of Gringotts Circle and Knockturn Alley. The streets of Knockturn Alley were dark and dreary, nothing like the happy and brightly-colored streets of Diagon Alley. Draco frowned as they walked deeper and deeper into the darkest shopping district in the whole Wizarding world. The streets were deserted with only rats and other unmentionable creatures flitting around for morsels of food.

Finally, Sirius stopped next to a poorly kept shoppe with rotting wood nailed over the windows and a molded mat at the foot of the chained up door. "Here we are," the animagus said brightly. Draco looked at the shoppe in disdain. How could anyone work in there? "Now, if I know Finny, he wouldn't have changed the password..." Sirius said as he pulled out his wand. "He and I were the only ones who knew it, you see," he added proudly. He then pointed his firewood wand at the chains on the door and whispered a few words in a language Draco was sure had been made up by Sirius and Phineas. The chains fell away from the door and Sirius clapped his hands together proudly.

"Is he still here?" Draco asked as Sirius opened the door.

"I'm sure," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "He wouldn't have left without sending word... Though, of course, he could be at work..."

"Doesn't he work here?" Draco inquired once they had stepped inside. It was pitch black. Draco couldn't see even see his hand when he put it in front of his face.

"Goodness no," Sirius laughed. "This is where the old dog lives!"

"He lives _here?" _Draco asked incredulously. "How dreadful!" he frowned. Then he was nearly blinded as Sirius turned on the lights... "Wow," Draco said once he stopped seeing spots.

"I know," Sirius said as he walked forward a few steps. "Finny sure knows how to decorate..."

The two were standing in one of the finest foyers Draco had ever seen, it could even rival Malfoy Manor's... The entire space was welcoming with small, golden angels hanging from the ceiling and a lush purple carpet beneath their feet. Next to the door stood a fine mohagany table with an umbrella holder and coatrack attached. On the opposite wall stood a floor-to-ceiling mirror that went all the way down the hallway and stopped next to a door. It was the only other door in the foyer. Sirius walked over to it. "This way, Draco," he instructed.

Draco followed and ran his pale fingers over the white walls. He could feel strong feelings of welcome and warmth emanating from all around him. This certainly wasn't the house he had imagined when he first heard about the infamous Phineas Hupghart...

"Sirius, are there two Phineas Hupgharts?" he asked as Sirius disappeared through the door.

"No," he heard before Sirius screamed. Draco ran forward with his wand drawn and was just about to utter a powerful stinging hex when Sirius was thrown back into the foyer... and he was laughing.

"What in the bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed as he put his wand away. "Sirius, what happened? I nearly hexed you into an oblivion!"

"Sorry, Draco," Sirius said in a high-pitched voice. It sounded as though he had been tagged with a helium hex. Draco laughed at the immasculate tone...

Then a shadow was cast over Sirius when a tall hooded figure emerged from the door. Sirius laughed harder... "Who the hell are you?" a deep voice asked as the hooded figure turned towards Draco. Draco couldn't make out his face.

"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco replied with a sneer. "Who the hell are you?"

"The one and only Phineas Hupghart," the hooded figure answered with a bow. The he raised a thick dragon-hide wand at the still laughing animagus. "Why did you bring a stranger into my house?" he asked angrily.

"We need your help, my friend," Sirius replied in the high voice.

Phineas chuckled deeply and touched his wand to Sirius's forhead. "I cannot take you seriously with that voice," he said as he helped Sirius stand. "I still can't believe you stepped into my trap."

"I did it on purpose," Sirius said dusting himself off. "Now, old friend," he said clapping Phineas's shoulder, "how about we conjur up some drinks and continue our discussion in the study?" Phineas nodded and led the way through the door. "Come, Draco," Sirius said motioning for the blonde to follow, "The party is about to begin."

Harry

"Harry!" Hermione called as she burst into the room Ron and Harry were sharing. "Ron!" She ran over to Ron's bed and pulled off his blanket. He simply rolled over and kept sleeping. "Alright, Ronald," Hermione sighed as she pulled out her wand. "_Aquus olim," _she whispered. A stream of cold water came from the end of her wand and snaked over Ron's body before Hermione released it.

Ron was drenched. He jumped up angrily and began yelling. "What the bloody fuck?!" He stood up and glared at the laughing Hermione. "Bloody hell... Bugger fuck!" He stormed from the room and grabbed some clothes as he left.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry asked with a yawn as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He picked up his glasses and then smiled at his laughing friend. "It was funny, I'll give you that. Did he really say 'bugger fuck'?"

"He did," Hermione laughed as she pulled a small notebook from the pocket of her jeans. Connected to the bright pink notebook was a baby blue pen. She flipped the book open and wrote something down. "He says the most peculiar things when he's mad," she laughed. Then she flipped to another page of her notebook. "Remeber when he said 'fuck wanker'?"

"Yeah, it was when that spider fell on him during Potions our third year," Harry said laughing. "Remember when he fell off his broom at Quidditch practice last year? What did he say... 'bugger nugget'?" Hermione flipped a few pages of her notebook and nodded with a laugh. "He is such a weirdo," Harry said as he stood from the bed. He slowly reached his arms above his head and stretched. The thin material of his navy blue t-shirt rose up at the action and revealed part of his stomach. Hermione smiled when she saw the small bump.

"Just think, Harry," Hermione said as she walked over to gently touch her friend's stomach, "next month the bump will be bigger and we'll finally be able to know if you're having a boy or girl!" She smiled brightly and pulled her hand away. "This is so exciting!"

"I know," Harry said as he went over to his wardrobe. He smiled as he thought about learning the baby's sex. "What do you want it to be?" he asked as he picked out his clothes for the day.

"I want it to be a girl, but would be just as happy if you had a strapping young lad," Hermione said as she plopped down on Ron's bed.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" Harry asked as he carried his clothes with him to his bed. He would wait for Ron to get back from the bathroom before going to change. And he couldn't very well leave Hermione all alone.

"Well," Hermione started with a laugh, "You should be asking Fred and George what I think the baby will look like."

"Fred and George?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"It appears as though they're taking up bets and such about whether the baby will be a boy or girl, and whether the baby will take after you or Draco," Hermione answered.

"Well, that's amusing," Harry chuckled. "Who all have they got bets from? They haven't told anyone have they?"

"Of course not," Hermione said quickly to ease her friend's worry. She smiled. "They bet, I bet, Ron bet, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, Bill, Snape, Blaise is going to ask for your permission later and Sirius said he'd be by the shop later today to place his."

"That many people?" Harry asked in shock. He smiled, "Is the one pregnant allowed to bet?"

"Oh, I'm sure Fred and George can fit you in," Hermione laughed.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Ron glared as he walked back into the room with fresh, dry clothes. He was wearing faded jeans and a baby blue, long-sleeved shirt that made his eyes pop. Hermione blushed slightly, hiding it expertly behind her long hair.

"I came to tell you and Harry that we'll be going to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things for your mum," Hermione said standing. "She'll be staying home with your nephew and Ginny is with Neville and his grandmother today. Meet downstairs once you've finished dressing," she ordered.

"Can you believe what she did to me?" Ron asked as Harry made his way to the door of their room.

"No Ron," Harry laughed. "She's so evil... I'm going to the loo," he added as he left. Ron was mumbling under his breath the whole time.

Draco

"So you want me to keep my contacts on the lookout for your crazy bitch cousin?" Phineas asked as he took another sip of his butterbeer.

"She's just a crazy bitch," Sirius said. "She is no family of mine."

"Nor mine," Draco added angrily. He pushed his untouched Butterbeer aside. (The drink had always been too sweet for his liking.) "What can we do once we've found them?" he asked. "I found out yesterday that they had been staying just outside of London with an illegal portkey they can use to get wherever they want."

"I'll send some of my guys over there this afternoon," Phineas said. Draco was beginning to like the mysterious hooded man, but wanted to see his face. He had heard so many stories of the terrifying Phineas Hupghart. Was this really the man who had been locked in Azkaban four times before he turned twenty-one? Was this really the man who had supposedly killed an entire village full of Aurors on his own?

"I can feel your curiosity from here, Draco Malfoy," Phineas laughed. "I am Phineas Hupghart, the accused... I may be a dark creature, but I never wronged a life that didn't deserve it... That village had been infected by a terrible plague that can only be summoned by dark magic and it can only be cured by death." He laughed again. "And Azkaban, don't get me started on that poor excuse of a prison... No wonder your mother and aunt were able to escape without the help of the Dark Lord." Then two pale hands reached up to grasp his hood. "Azkaban is heaven compared to everything I've been through. I can assure you that each time I was sent to Azkaban I was released long before my time was up.... Would you like to know why?"

Sirius smiled at his friend's dramatics, but decided to let him have his fun. Draco leaned forward in his chair and waited for Phineas to continue.

Phineas slowly pulled down his hood....

Draco saw... purple hair? "Is your hair purple?" he asked Phineas.

"It is... Do you like it?" Phineas laughed. Sirius laughed as well.

"Is that why they let you out of Azkaban?" Draco asked incredulously. "Because of that abomination? What in the bloody hell inspired you to make your hair that ungodly shade?"

"I knew you'd like it," Phineas grinned as his hair suddenly faded to silver. "But seriously... They let me leave because the Dementor's kiss has no effect on me... One would think that after five-hundred years of it not working they would get it through their thick skulls."

"Five-hundred years?" Draco asked. He looked back at Phineas's silver hair, his pale skin, his odd accent, and finally his swirling red eyes. "You're a _Shayd, _aren't you?" he asked.

"This one is smart, Sirius," Phineas said proudly. "I am a _Shayd."_

"So how old are you?" Draco asked next.

"In your years, or mine?" Phineas asked.

"Both," Draco replied curiuosly.

"In your years I an exactly six-hundred and thirty-seven years old," Phineas replied without missing a beat. "In a _Shayd's _years I am thirty."

"Thirty?"

"For every one-hundred years that pass in the human realm, only five years pass in the _Shayd _realm. Because I am of my world, and not of yours, I will age as any other _Shayd _would. For the first fifteen years of our lives we age as a human would, but after that we only age five years for every one-hundred," Phineas explained. "I was around two-hundred and ten when I was first sent to Azkaban."

"And you want to help us get rid of my mum and aunt?" Draco asked next. With a powerful ally like a _Shayd, _he would be able to get rid of his mother sooner. The sooner, the better... and the faster he would be able to have Harry in his arms again.

"Anything for an old friend," Phineas smiled. "I would surely like to meet this Lucius you can't stop thinking about," he said to Sirius. "Your thoughts are washing over me like waves... I might drown," he teased.

"Shut the hell up," Sirius laughed with blush. "I'm going to be a dad, in case you were curious."

"That is excellent news, my friend..." Phineas smiled. Then he frowned as he looked over at Draco. "And you are not the only one," he said. His eyes were becoming milky white. He closed them tightly... Sirius stood and knelt beside his friend. "I think it wise that the two of you leave for a while," Phineas said. His accent was even more pronounced. Sirius nodded immediately and stood.

"Come, Draco," he said as he tugged on Draco's robes. "Phineas knows what we want... I shall call on you later, Finny," he smiled. Phineas only waved his hand and pulled his hood back up.

Draco followed Sirius back out the way they had come in, waiting to get back onto the dark street before asking, "What just happened to him? Why were his eyes turning white? What did he mean?"

_"Shayds _are difficult creatures to understand," Sirius said as he and Draco headed back to Diagon Alley. "Each one has their own unique gift that sets them apart from their bretheren. Finny, however, has about six. You just witnessed him having a vision. It's pretty scary if you see the whole process. He was able to control himself today, but there was more than one occasion while we were neighbors in Azkaban when he could not." Sirius shivered, "I had nightmares a few times after that." Then he brightened up considerably. "I need to stop by the Weasely's shop and drop something off... You are free to go somewhere else if you'd like."

"I need to talk to the twins as well," Draco answered. Maybe they had more news about Harry, even though Draco had seen him only yesterday...

Harry

"Hello, Harry!" the twins exclaimed as they saw Harry, Hermione, and their younger brother walk in. "Hermione!" they said happily. They walked over and hugged Hermione and Harry. Then they glanced over at Ron. "Little brother," they nodded.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Fred asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Are you customers or fans?" George asked wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. No one missed how Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Neither," Harry said brightly. "We're betters today," he said pulling a small money satchel from his blank pants.

"Oh, well then, right this way!" Fred and George said together. They ushered Harry and Hermione into the back storage room. Ron followed behind sulking.

In the back of the storage room there was a bright red curtain hanging from the ceiling. Fred and George pulled apart the curtain and let their guests walk in before them. Their private office was decorated with a rainbow of colors and had flying trinkets all over the place. There were two desks, one that spelled out Fred and one that spelled out George. Harry smiled at this. Between the two desks there was a giant, muggle dry-erase board hanging on the wall. There were weird formulas and drawings all over it in various colors.

Fred pulled out his wand and tapped the board twice on the top and three times on the bottom. The board changed from being white to turning baby blue and pink. On the pink side there were three names: Ginny, Bill, and Arthur. On the blue side there were five names: Fred, George, Ron, Severus, and Mrs. Weasley. Next to each name there was a small number and letter. Ron's name had a ten and a capital G next to it. Harry assumed that it meant that he had bet ten Galleons.

"Where's your name, Hermione?" Harry asked when he saw that her name wasn't on the pink _or _blue side.

"Hermione dearest had to be the oddball," Fred laughed. George laughed too and pointed to the bottom of the board. In the middle of the board Hermione had written her name. She was on the pink and blue side.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. "The baby can't be both, Hermione," he laughed.

"I think you'll have twins," Hermione said simply. "One will be a girl and one will be a boy."

"You can't be serious?" Harry said in shock. He placed a hand on his stomach. "Two?" he choked out. "I never thought about that..." He began breathing hard. "Two babies? Two?" He closed his eyes for a second and swayed on his feet. Fred laughed and quickly steadied him.

"Alright, Harry, I think you need to sit down for a minute," George teased. "You can place your bet once you're feeling better. Fred, take him upstairs and lay him down."

"Aye, captain," Fred laughed as he pulled Harry along. "This way, Harry," he smiled.

"Two babies?" Harry mumbled as he allowed Fred to lead him away. "I think I might faint..."

"Wait til we get upstairs," Fred laughed.

Draco

"We'll be in and out," Sirius said as he pulled open the door to Fred and George's shop. It wasn't very crowded and only George came out to greet them.

"Hello, our most respected guest," George said as he bowed to Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "Where is Fred?"

"He wasn't feeling too well and went upstairs for a quick lie down," George exclaimed. Then he smiled over at Draco. "Hello, my lord," he laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here with Sirius but I do have a few questions for you," Draco said with a smile... but his smile quickly dropped, however, when Ron and Hermione walked in from the back room. The two stopped short of joining George and smiled awkwardly at Draco.

"Hey, Malfoy," Hermione said brightly.

"Hermione," Draco said nodding. He smiled at her then. "What are you two doing here?" he asked though the only person he was concerned about was Harry.

"Ummmm," Ron started.

"We're on a date," Hermione said brightly as she grabbed Ron's hand in hers. Ron blushed a bright shade of crimson and looked at anything but Draco.

"Well, its about time," Draco said with a chuckle. Hermione could tell that he wasn't as happy as he was acting. "Did you ask him or did he finally ask you?"

"Let's just say I forced it on him," Hermione laughed.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened. Oliver Wood walked in wearing a Gryffindor red turtleneck sweater and gold travel cloak. "If you'll excuse me," George said as he brushed past Draco and Sirius to meet the Quidditch star at the door.

No one noticed the small beetle that had flown in behind Oliver...

Harry

"Alright now, Harry?" Fred asked with a laugh as he plopped down onto the bed Harry was resting on. He and his brother kept spare rooms above the shoppe just in case they ended up staying late. They practically lived in the shoppe anyway, but beds were nice to have when they were especially tired.

Harry was propped up against a few pillows and was laying his head on the headboard. He smiled without lifting his head. "I'm fine... I just never thought about having two babies..." He chuckled. "Wow."

"Well, you gave me a right ol' fright down there," Fred said as he poked Harry's chest. "You should have seen the look on your face," he teased. "It was pretty priceless."

"Shut up," Harry said as he grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw it at Fred.

Fred put up his hand to block his face from the pillow and grabbed it. He threw it on the floor and pounced on Harry, trapping him in a gentle headlock. Harry laughed and tried to get free. "Oh, no you don't," Fred laughed. "Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can get away with everything."

"I'm so scared," Harry laughed mockingly.

Fred laughed and ruffled Harry's already unruly hair. "Two babies would be so much more fun than one," he smiled thoughtfully.

"I don't know if we'll be able to handle one right now," Harry whispered. Fred released him from the headlock and pulled him close for a hug.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see," Fred said as he patted Harry's back soothingly. Harry pulled away and smiled at the red-head... He hoped Fred was right.

"What is that?" Fred asked suddenly as he stood from the bed. He pointed over at the open window and Harry followed the gesture with his eyes. "It looks like some kind of bug." Fred moved closer to the uninvited guest.

Harry paled when he saw the turqouise beetle resting on the window-sill. He jumped up and rushed over to close the window. The beetle was too fast for him and flew away just as Harry reached it. "That bitch!" Harry growled as he slammed his fists against the frame.

"Who?" Fred asked as he walked over to Harry.

"That beetle wasn't a beetle... it was an animagus," Harry seethed. "And I'll give you three gueses as to who it was."

Realization struck Fred right after Harry said that. "Rita Skeeter, damn her! How much do you think she heard?"

"Everything important," Harry said as he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. "And I'd be willing to bet that she'll be trying to get a story out as early as next week... She wouldn't miss the chance to be the first reporter to tell the world about Harry Potter being pregnant..." Fred frowned and wished he had squished the beetle when he first saw it.

Rita Skeeter had been dishonorably kicked out of every respectable paper or magazine she had tried to work for since Harry's fourth year. Hermione had done a right good job of threatening the reporter witch and she had soon took to drinking as much Firewhiskey she coujld afford.

"She must have seen me talking with Blaise at the Three Broomsticks yesterday," Harry said as he stood back up and dusted himself off. "I need Hermione," he said. Fred nodded and led Harry back downstairs.

Downstairs

George led Oliver over to the small group of gamblers and introduced him to Draco. As Draco and Oliver were reaquainted, George could feel Fred and Harry passing through the wards set up throughout the shop. "I think I'll go see how Fred is doing," he said as he turned to go meet Fred and Harry before they came in. George wasn't sure how Harry would react to seeing Draco, he needed to warn him. As he passed Hermione she shared a worried look with him.

"Draco, have you seen the new Weasley Wizard Weezes?" Ron asked as he too caught on to where George was actually going. Draco nodded his head no. "They're bloody brilliant. Sirius, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would find them enjoyable as well." He knew the animagus would not be able to resist new pranks.

"Oh, well then," Sirius laughed. "Lead the way!" Ron smiled and navigated his way through the chaotic shop with Draco, Sirius, and Oliver following.

When the boys disappeared with Ron, Hermione ran after George. She found him with Fred and Harry in the back hallway that opened up behind the counter. The first thing she noticed was that Harry had a dark gleam in his emerald eyes. He was angry. "What's happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes darkened to a murderous forest green when he answered. "Rita Skeeter..." was all he could manange to say before an odd sensation settled in his stomach. He grimaced and covered his stomach with his hands.

Hermione was immediately alarmed. "What is it?" She placed her hands over Harry's.

"I'm fine," Harry said as he tried to remove Hermione's hands.

"You don't look fine," Fred and George said together. Fred stood from where he sat on the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and gently pushed Harry down to sit.

"Fine," Harry admitted... "I'm probably just really stressed... Rita isn't helping matters," he said with another grimace as his stomach felt strange again. He tilted his head back and groaned. "Why can't anything ever just go right? Why must everything be so complicated?"

Hermione laughed at him then though her warm brown eyes were still worried. "Let's go back to the Burrow. We'll floo Severus and get him to make you a really strong calming drought."

"That sounds favorable... Which one of you will find Rita?" Harry asked as he stood and allowed Hermione to grab his arm.

"I'll do it," Fred and George said together.

Harry laughed. "Make a bet for me," he laughed as he handed over his money satchel.

"Sirius'll want to bet too! He'll want to see you as well," Hermione added.

Draco

Draco quickly walked away from the hall entrance when he heard Hermione walking towards him. He was out of her sight when she ran back to fetch Sirius. Why did Harry want Rita? Why didn't Hermione and Ron tell him they were here with Harry?

But he knew the answer... Harry might have settled to live life without Draco... But Draco could not live without him... One look and it would destroy any chance Harry had to be rid of Draco. Draco wouldn't be able to leave again. Yesterday was even more painful than when Harry said he didn't love him anymore. His father's owl could not have come at a better time.

"Draco, you're free to go whenever you wish!" Sirius called loudly when he emerged from the depths of the shop with Hermione and Ron and Oliver. "I'll be back in a moment should you chose to stay!"

Draco didn't reply. Instead he went back out the shop's front door and apparated out of the shop. He needed to make a quick stop before returning home. He was now looking for three women...

Harry

"Pup! I've got excellent news!" Sirius yelled as he wrapped Harry in a large hug. Harry happily hugged back and didn't let go when Sirius did. The animagus laughed and wrapped his arms back around his godson. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Lucius is pregnant?" Hermione questioned with a bright smile. Sirius nodded with stars in his eyes. "So you two are together?" Sirius nodded again. "Well, it looks like I've won another bet," Hermione said smugly. "Pay up," she said holding a hand out to Ron and Harry.

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed. "You're joking right? Like earlier when you told everyone we were on a date?"

Hermione's eyes darkened and she turned her body to Ron. "I'm not joking now and I wasn't joking then," she said lowly. Harry smiled when he saw the determined gleam in her eyes and on her face.

"What are y-" Ron started to ask until he was interrupted with Hermione throwing herself on him and kissing him fiercely.

When she pulled away Hermione was blushing. "You are so obtuse, Ron," she said with a smile.

"I-I... Umm..." Ron could form no complete thoughts. His pale face had become a dark crimson.

Harry laughed and hugged Sirius tighter. "I'm happy for you. Now you'll have children and grandchildren!"

"Thanks, pup," Sirius laughed. "Alright, Ron, calm down," he said when he noticed Ron had appeared to quit breathing. He released Harry when Ron's face turned a darker shade. He slapped the teen's back. "Breathe, man!"

When Sirius hit his back Ron blurted, "I love you!" Hermione blushed and jumped on Ron again.

The small room broke into loud applause, catcalls, and whistling.

Harry no longer felt bad, but one of Snape's potions would still be helpful...

Draco

"I'm looking for Rita Skeeter," Draco informed Phineas as the front door of his house was cracked open. Draco could no light coming from the inside. The _Shayd _was well hidden from view. Draco assumed he was still suffering from the first time he had visited. "Can you help me?"

He heard a dark chuckle. "Gladly." The door was closed without any other answer.

DrarryTLA

YAY! I updated! It's a pretty decent length and I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter! PLEASE review! (I proofread not... Ignore mistakes!)

Thanks for reading!  



	9. Chapter 9 Filler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 9...

This chapter is for: **-Books.-... (**I hope you like the new chapter!)

****

_**Need You To Need Me**_

Harry

After his stressful visit to the twins' shop, Harry had decided that a weekly dose of a calming drought would be for the better. Hermione, Ron, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Blaise, Fred and George, Ginny, Sirius, and even Oliver had agreed with him. The past month had been relatively peaceful and nothing else had gone wrong. The twins, however, had been unable to track down the despicable beetle animagus. Blaise had been using a special force in the Auror department to find the vile woman with no luck either. Ron and Mr. Lovegood kept a watch out for any articles written by Rita Skeeter or one of her many aliases, and not even they had had any luck.

But, none of that mattered... Rita didn't matter. Draco's mom and aunt didn't matter. Today was the day; it was finally the day... The Burrow was a happy, chaotic mass of activity as Mrs. Weasley ran around yelling orders and ushering guests around to be useful. She had a magnificent party planned, and may God have mercy on anyone's soul should they even think to ruin the day for her. Everything was going to be perfect...

While Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were in charge of the house, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were in charge of keeping Harry occupied until after his appointment. Harry was ushered out of the house at an ungodly hour in order for Mrs. Weasley to begin her party preparations. He hadn't complained, however, because he was just as eager about today as everyone else was. But he also wasn't expecting a party in his honor. Everyone had done an amazing job to keep the party a secret. Harry wouldn't know what hit him...

Draco

Draco sighed as he sat down angrily. "Damnit!" he growled. He had been unable to find any new leads about where his mother and aunt were hiding. He had gone with Phineas' men to check the small place outside of town, but his mother and aunt were already gone. Draco and Phineas could only conclude that someone very powerful was helping the two deranged women. The person would have been to powerful indeed to remain hidden from a _Shayd._

"Draco," Phineas said lowly as he walked slowly into the room. Draco had made a habit of spending a large majority of his days at Phineas' house. The two had worked long days and hard hours. On more than one occasion, Draco ended up staying the night...

Despite the friendship that had formed between Draco and Phineas, there were times when Draco knew he had to leave. With one look at his older friend, he could tell that now was one of those times... Phineas' eyes were beginning to turn milky white. Draco stood to leave.

"Sit," Phineas said as he raised his hand. Draco's heart skipped a beat in fear at the lethal length his friend's nails had grown. "I am about to tell you something that I probably shouldn't," Phineas said, his accent very thick, much like the first time Draco had seen him this way.

"Alright," Draco said as he studied Phineas closely. The silver-haired man said next to Draco on the couch he had chose to sit on and did not turn to face him.

"Do you recall on our first meeting that I said Sirius was not the only one?" Phineas asked as he closed his eyes. His breathing became unsteady and fast.

Draco thought for a moment. "When he told you about Father being pregnant?" he asked remebering the conversation quite clearly.

Phineas merely nodded. He laid his hands on his legs and took a deep breath. His next words were strained, "Precisely... Lucius is not the only pregnant one..." His breathing hitched as he tried to talk again. "I am trying hard not to let the beast overpower me," he nearly growled after he tried to steady his breathing. "You need to be told... I forsee a dark future for the one you care for most, if you continue to be kept in the dark..."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked as he immediately brought Harry's face to mind.

"You must know now that your young lover... Harry Potter, is with child," Phineas answered slowly. Draco's heart stopped at the revelation... There was no way... "He shall bear twins... Your twins."

"My... twins..." Draco could hardly register that the shaky voice coming from his mouth was actually his. "Harry... is?..."

"This news must be kept secret," Phineas said. Draco could hardly understand the words because his accent was so much thicker. "He couldn't not tell you... Do not allow anyone to know what I have just revealed to you... Just know that Harry and the babies will be in grave danger should your mother find out you know or try to go to him... Rita must be found before she publishes her latest article... and inform your father that he is no longer permitted to be alone..."

"What? Why?" Draco asked in a daze.

"Do as you've been told..." Phineas said as he closed his eyes even tighter and squeezed his legs tightly with his hands. His sharp nails punctured the thin material of his pants. He began breathing heavier and heavier... "Go.... Now.... I can fight off the beast no longer..... It is not safe for you here..."

Draco heard the urgency in the _Shayd's _voice and he hastily stood and left with no further questions. His mind was racing as he replayed their conversation over and over in his mind. He did not remember going from Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley... Nor did he remember flooing back to Grimmauld Place... Only one thought dominated his thoughts:

He, Draco Malfoy, was going to a father...

DrarryTLA

Officially the shortest chapter in this story! But I was inspired to post this after a review I got... I was going to have the party in this chapter, but I guess it'll have to go in the next one! I know this chapter is short, but cliffhangers generally are! LOL!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story.

...CHAPTER 10...

****

_**Need You To Need Me**_

Harry

"Potter!" called the secretary witch who sat behind the clear desk in the lobby of St. Mungo's Maternity ward. Her bright blue eyes and bubbly attitude helped alleviate the nerves that had been slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. He actually supposed it was excitement rather than nerves, but it still felt like butterflies flying in his stomach. "Healer Kevin will see you now!" the witch said merrily.

Harry stood from his seat between Sirius and Ron and made his way over to a door on the other side of the room. Sirius, Hermione, and Ron all followed. Before they walked through the door the secretary witch stopped them. "Are you the baby's father?" she asked looking Ron up and down.

And without a moment's hesitation, Ron, Sirius, and Hermione said in perfect sync, "We all are." Before the witch could stop them, they walked through the door with Harry leading them.

The door had opened into a long, white hallway so clean that Harry could see his reflection in the walls and on the floors. As the small party walked down the hall a tall man emerged from the very last door on the right of the hall. The first thing Harry noticed about the man was that he wore the traditional baby-blue uniform of a maternity healer and that he was incredibly handsome. His dirty-blonde hair was styled in a lazy, wind-blown fashion that looked completely natural accompanied by tan skin and electrifying olive eyes. A small, gold nametag revealed that this handsome man was Healer Kevin.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Healer Kevin said brightly in a deep baritone voice. "My name is Kevin, please call me as such... I hate formalities," he added with a warm laugh.

"Hello, Kevin," Harry said as he stopped to stand in front of the man who was at least a whole foot taller than him. "Please, call me Harry."

Kevin smiled and addressed Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. "Hello, you three must be the baby's fathers, yeah?" he laughed. All three of them nodded. "Well, I hate to rain on your parades, as the Muggles say," he chuckled, "but I will need to inspect Harry privately... Of course, if that is okay? Rules are, of course, meant to be broken."

Harry looked over at Sirius, who nodded his consent. "Just this once," Sirius said. "How qualified are you to be looking after my son?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

Kevin smiled and answered the question without scorn. "I've been doing this job for nine years, have had no complaints, studied potions under the best Potions Master in Europe, and graduated top of my class from several Healing shools, earning several Doctorate Healing Degrees specializing in male pregnancies... I'm the best man for the job."

"Impressive," Sirius said smiling. "Harry, we'll be out here waiting." Harry smiled and allowed Kevin to lead him into the door he had come out of.

Draco

It wasn't until Draco was lying in his bed at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that the full meaning of everything Phineas had told him occurred to him. And as he sat pondering, three facts came to mind:

1. His mother and aunt were going to die, by his hands or someone else's. Their fate had been sealed the moment Phineas told him about the babies.

2. Harry was pregnant with twins. Draco's twins. Their twins... And it had obviously been his mother's fault that Harry decided to leave.

3. Harry must still love him. Why else would he leave? Why else would Phineas say that Narcissa could never find out he knew about the babies?

A small ache formed in Draco's chest when he thought about the last time he had seen Harry at the Three Broomsticks. Harry had been pregnant then... The mere thought of how close he had been to his future was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He wanted so badly to see Harry again, to tell him everything would be alright, to feel the small lives growing inside of Harry react when they heard his voice or felt his presence. He wanted to be there when Harry experienced cravings and mood swings. He wanted to be there for everything... But because of his mother he was not permitted.

A new determination to find his mother and aunt settled in the pit of Draco's stomach, in his very heart and soul... Narcissa and Bellatrix needed to be found...

But first, Draco needed to stop by Diagon Alley...

Harry

"Alright, Harry," Kevin said as he sat down in a roly chair. Harry waited to be told where to sit and studied the room he was in. It was clean and white like the hall but had bright pictures adorning the walls. They were of random Muggle artifacts and places. Harry laughed. "Just lay back on the bed for me," Kevin instructed before he followed Harry's gaze to the pictures. "The Muggle world is absolutely fascinating!" he explained brightly.

Harry laid back on the bed. "You remind me of Mr. Weasley," he said as he adjusted himself to get comfortable.

"Arthur?" Kevin questioned. Harry nodded. "Where do you think I got the pictures?" he laughed as he rolled his chair over to the bed and pulled his wand from a small holster around his waist. He placed the tip just over Harry's heart and whispered, "_Cuore." _A pale pink light came from the end of the wand and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Kevin smiled and said over the beating, "Your heartbeat is normal... Your pulse is fine... Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" he asked. Harry eagerly nodded. Kevin smiled and moved his wand lower until it settled just below Harry's naval. Kevin moved his wand to the left and right before he smiled and held the wand still. Harry held his breath as he listened intently. After a few seconds another heartbeat filled the room and Harry almost started crying... Almost...

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Harry asked in concern though a large lump was beginning to form in his throat.

Kevin laughed. "It is," he said simply. "Would you like to have a recording of it?"

"How?" Harry asked.

"I developed a small device that will hold up to five hours of any sound you wish to put on in it... In this case," he explained, "it'll be very similar to a portable pensieve. You just won't be able to go inside of it." He laughed again.

"I would love a recording," Harry smiled.

"It'll be my-" Kevin's smile quirked after he began to move his wand around on Harry's abdomen trying to find the best place to pick up the baby's heartbeat. This was certainly unepected...

Harry's smile fell in panic and his own heart began beating rapidly. "K-kevin?" he asked.

Kevin seemed to break free from a trance and his large smile was back in place, in fact looking bigger and brighter than it had before. "Do not worry, I was merely taken by surprise..."

"Surprise?" Harry asked loudly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Surprise? What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" he ended yelling.

The healer simply laughed at Harry's angry tirade. He smiled even more when Sirius burst into the room and sent a glare his way. "What the hell did you do to Harry?" he asked angrily.

Harry blushed when Sirius came over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I'm fine... You didn't have to come in."

"Pup, all we could hear was you yelling," Sirius said as he continued to glare at Kevin. "Now what could have possibly gotten you all worked up?" A dark look seeped into his eyes as he whispered his next question, "Is something wrong with my grandchild?"

Kevin pulled his wand away from Harry's stomach at last and stood. "Quite the opposite, actually. Nothing is wrong with the baby... _either _baby."

"That's good," Sirius said as his cheery demeanor returned. He laughed and patted Harry's unruly head. "I knew nothing could... be... wrong." And then Sirius Black passed out.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he started to get up. Healer Kevin laughed and pushed Harry back down.

"My check-up is not finished," Kevin said as he pointed his wand at the Animagus. "_Aguamenti." _A stream of ice-cold water shot from the end of his wand and hit Sirius in the face. The brunette jumped up with a shout.

"Damn you, Healer!" Sirius barked as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his deep purple robes.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Harry asked as he grabbed the back of his god-father's robes and pulled him closer.

Sirius laughed and turned before wrapping Harry in a wet embrace. "Alright?" he asked with a chuckle. "Twins!" he exclaimed. Harry felt a warm drop of water hit his shoulder and he knew that the Animagus was crying. "I should be asking you if _you're _alright. Are you?" he asked straightening up and wiping his teary eyes.

Harry beamed proudly up at him. "Never better," he said honestly. The news of carrying twins did not shock him now, not after seeing Hermione's bet... The bushy-haired witch never seemed to be wrong about anything... "Sirius, will you stay in here with me now?" Sirius beamed with pride and nodded his head yes.

"Very well," Kevin smiled. "I shall continue... Would you like your other friends in as well?"

"No," Harry said as he held Sirius's hand. "I'll them be surprised when we announce everything later. I'm sure everyone will be dying to know the bet's outcome..."

"Okay," Kevin said as he sat back down in his roly chair. "Harry, I'll need you to remove your shirt." Harry sat up and released Sirius's hand only long enough to remove his shirt. Sirius held it with his free hand. The two Gryffindors smiled down at the small baby bump. "If my hands make you uncomfortable in any way, do not be embarrassed to say so. I only find it more efficient to use my hands when working with patients. That way there is no room for harmful effects from magic- Not that there would be any," he said quickly to reassure the doubt he saw in the emerald and chocolate eyes before him. "Not with routine check-ups and the like... Moving on!" he smiled. Kevin's hands were warm when they gently touched Harry's stomach, right on his naval. They slowly put pressure on Harry's stomach as Kevin felt all around the small bump. His hands traveled around his sides and he poked and prodded the tan skin just above Harry's low-waisted pants. Strangely, Harry didn't even feel the least bit uncomfortable with the healer's hands touching him so intimately. It actually tickled as Kevin slid his fingers just beneath Harry's waist-line. Harry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

"I see I've found your spot," Kevin laughed as he pulled his hands away.

"Spot?" Harry questioned.

"It has a wizard term, the _Plesor," _Kevin informed as he conjured a clip-board and began to write notes.

"It sounds like 'pleasure'," Harry said with a blush.

"Precisely," Kevin laughed. "The _Plesor _is a part of a pregnant witch or wizard who is with child. It-"

"-is a place where the pregnant witch or wizard's magic builds up around the womb. When touched, it is erotic and pleasing to the one with child," Sirius finished unexpectedly.

Harry was speechless and curious as to why Sirius knew that piece of information. Kevin smiled. "That's exactly right!" he said like a teacher who's entire class knew the answer to a complex question. His voice dripped with prideful enthusiasm and awe. "Not too many people care to learn the wizard term."

Sirius shook his head as if clearing it. He chuckled. "Well I don't know where that came from... But I suppose it will come in handy later."

"Why?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I can use it on Lucius later," Sirius said as his eyes darkened lustfully.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Kevin asked brightly. _"You _are the insufferable lover he goes on about all the time?"

"All the time?" Sirius asked darkly. "Why have you been with _my_ Lucius?" he asked adding emphasis to the possessive adjective.

"Our families were close once. I've know Lucius for a large majority of my life! Who do you think confirmed his suspicoins about being with child?" Kevin said smiling.

"You seem to know everyone," Harry laughed as Sirius pouted. "Can I put my shirt back on? The room isn't very warm," Harry laughed.

"You may," Kevin smiled. "I shall send the recordings to you later this evening, or I can pass it off to Arthur if you do not wish it to be sent by owl. I'm not sure how long it will take to seperate the heartbeats so you will be able to hear each child's. I've never worked with a male pregnant with twins, hence my surprise earlier."

"Never?" Sirius asked.

"Actually," Kevin laughed, "Multiple births are extremely rare with male pregnancies."

"How rare?" Harry and Sirius asked together.

"Harry here is the first case in about..." the healer stopped to think, "two-hundred years... And you want the recordings sent to Arthur Weasely when I have sperated them?"

"That would be great," Harry said after a few seconds of baffled silence. Then he released Sirius's hand and put his shirt back on. Two-hundred years... Wow...

Sirius's mouth was slightly open in his shock as he made his way to the door with Harry in tow. Just as he turned the knob, Kevin stopped them. "Wouldn't you like to know the sex of the babies?"

Harry and Sirius turned slowly with equally beaming smiles plastered to their glowing faces. They eyed Kevin expectantly. The healer smiled and motioned for the two to come closer...

Draco

"Yes, this one will do perfectly," Draco said with a smile as he ran a hand over the smooth wood framing of his purchase.

"Whoever, might I ask, is this for?" the smiling shop owner asked as she gratefully accepted the money the blonde had given her.

"Oh, its a house-warming gift for my father," Draco answered shortly as he pulled his wand from his robe pocket. He conjured a small card with black, elegant script. He levitated it into the owner's hands. "Have it sent to this address, and leave that card attached to it in the off-chance that it will need to be returned," he ordered. "Have a good day," he said just be Disapparting.

"You too, lad," the store owner said with a smile as she set to work on preparing the blonde's purchase to be sent off. The boy's father would surely love it...

DrarryTLA

How was it?

Please review... (This chapter is definitely longer than chapter 9. LOL.)

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... but I'm borrowing him from Draco... J.K. Rowling owns them both...

**Note:** Hello, I am DrarryTLA and this is my story... Bet you thought I forgot this story, didn't you? ENJOY!

(Ignore Fleur's butchered accent...)

...CHAPTER 11...

****

_**Need You To Need Me**_

"Surprise!"

Harry jumped in surprise once he stepped through the fireplace at the Burrow. Hermione, Ron, and Sirius had insisted that he come through the fire last, and now he knew why. They had wanted a chance to join the rest of the party awaiting Harry's return. Harry smiled brightly and felt his eyes water as he looked around at all of the faces: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Blaise, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Charlie, Bill and Fluer, Oliver Wood...

Wow, he had no idea this was going to happen! He was quickly surrounded by his closest friends, the ones he considered his family.

"Harry, dear, we're so excited!" he heard Mrs. Weasely exclaim.

"I can't wait for you to open _our _gift!" Fred and George laughed togehter as they patted his head.

"Fred and George Weasely, I swear on your great-aunt Ginerva Weasely's portrait that if your gift does anything destructive I'll hang you both out to dry with the laundry and hex you in to an oblivion," Mrs. Weasely threatened as she grabbed her sons by the ear and pulled them away from her pregnant son.

Harry laughed at the woman's antics and grabbed the back of her dress before she carried the twins any further off. She let the twins go and her eyes began to water when Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasely." When he released her, he turned to the crowd around him. "Thank you all as well!" he smiled.

Sirius stepped up then and wrapped a fatherly arm over Harry's shoulders. "And the moment you've all been waiting for!" he called proudly. Any chatter stopped immediately as the whole room seemed to take an anxious breath. "My little pup is pregnant with-" he paused for dramatic effect "-a beautiful girl and a handsome, little boy... Just like his grandfather."

Mrs. Weasely really did begin to cry this time. She greatfully accepted the handkercheif her husband handed her before kissing both of Harry's tear-stained cheeks. He had begun to cry too. After the sentimental moment, a slight groan swept through the room as wallets and pocket books were dug through. Hermione patted Harry's head with a very proud smirk that Harry couldn't help but to laugh at. He wiped his eyes and glasses. He laughed again when Hermione transfigured her change purse into a large bucket. Where else would all of the galleons fit?

"While you lot are all emptying your pockets, I think I'll steal our mother-to-be away for a quick snack before the party starts!" Mrs. Weasley called as she took Sirius's place at Harry's side. Harry hadn't realized how hungry he was before she had something. He smiled and followed her into the kitchen... He had never seen so much food in his life!

"Where did the kitchen go?" he asked with a laugh. "I don't believe I've ever seen this much food... Not even at Christmas!"

"Well, dear," Mrs. Weasley laughed, "We've been cooking all day! You deserve the best, and now that we know you're feeding two little stomachs plus your own- I hope you didn't think this occasion was worth any less!"

"I certainly couldn't ask for more," Harry smiled. He felt his eyes begin to water. "I feel like a woman," he chuckled wiping his eyes before any tears could fall. Then his stomach lowly growled. "A hungry woman."

Mrs. Weasley burst out laughing. She hugged Harry one more time and set about making him a small plate, her laughter never ceasing.

**Draco**

Draco's mind was still very much in a daze when he stepped into the study of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. His father was quite happily reading over old letters and documents he had found in the drawers, many were dated back almost two-hundred years. Lucius looked up from his reading and frowned. "Draco, son... Are you alright?"

In answer, Draco simply sat in a chair across from his father. He continued to stare at nothing and everything all at once. His heart felt as if his blood was pumping too fast and too slow. His entire being seemed to be spinning just like the study once he finally looked into his father's eyes. "Why is the room spinning?" he finally asked through gritted teeth.

"Draco, the room is as stationary as it has always been," Lucius answered, his voice thick with concern. "Kreacher!" Lucius called. With a low pop, the old House Elf appeared.

He bowed his head respectfully. "Master Malfoy."

"Get Draco to his room and lay him down. If he tries to get up, bind him." Kreacher nodded and snapped his fingers. In a flash, Lucius was once again left alone. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Somehow... he could just tell that Draco knew. Draco knew about the baby.

And then suddenly, Lucius felt a tingle shoot up his spine. Someone was trying to get past the wards of Malfoy Manor. He had never returned to dismantle the wards protecting his former house so every time someone tried to get inside, he was still alerted as head of the Malfoy line... No one had tried to get into the Manor until now. Not even Aurors... Who could it-

Narcissa...

Lucius stood quickly and summoned his traveling cloak. He scribbled a quick note to Kreacher telling him where to reach him and to give instructions about what to do with Draco until he returned... And then, he Disapparated with a pop...

**Harry**

"Time for gifts!" Mrs. Weasley called with excitement clear in her voice.

Everyone at the Burrow gathered into the expanded living room. Harry was placed in a plush chair next to a mountain of gifts. Why were there so many? "What's all this?" he asked with a blush. Surely they hadn't thought it necessary to get him so much...

"Just a few baby things," Fred and George said together ruffling Harry's hair as they passed him.

"A few?" Harry mumbled. He sighed with a smile and waited for instruction.

"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Weasley called out as he took the last available seat. He was always last to sit down.

"I will!" Hermione exclaimed as she bounced up from her seat next to Ron. She approached the pile of gifts and dug around until she found the gifts she had wrapped. She turned to Harry and handed him two wrapped boxes of equal size and shape; however, one was wrapped in pink while the other was wrapped in blue.

"Thanks," Harry smiled. He waited for his friend to sit back down so she didn't miss anything. Once Hermione was seated, Harry pulled the bows from both gifts and unwrapped them both before opening the beneath the paper. Sirius, who was sitting next to him on the floor held up one hand. Harry smiled and handed him the bow that had been wrapped with pink. They opened their separate boxes and pulled out what lay inside: the box Sirius held contained small, baby pink socks with a matching knitted beanie. Harry's box contained the same thing but the color was baby blue. Under each set of clothes there was a small teddy bear, one with a pink ribbon and one with a blue. Harry was about to say thank you when he noticed that there was one more thing in his box. It fit perfectly into the bottom of the box right beneath the bear. He pulled it out... It was an album, a plain black album with a place for a picture on the front. He opened the album and saw that Hermione had spelled the pages to be half blue and half pink. He showed the room and everyone laughed. "Thank you, Hermione," Harry smiled brightly as he carefully placed his son's stuff back in the box while Sirius did the same.

"Me next, mate!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up, no doubt in a desire to not be upstaged by his new girlfriend. Harry and Sirius chuckled at his friend's excitement. Ron approached the pile of gifts and then summoned the two biggest boxes from the pile. They were indentical in size and were even wrapped in the same color: lavender with silver bows.

"What have you got in there?" Fred called with a laugh as Ron tried to lift one of the boxes to get it to Harry.

"Where did those come from?" George called with a surprised look and laugh. He and Fred needed to go buy Harry bigger presents...

"Shut up," Ron mumbled as he just decided to push the two large boxes over to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry smiled... Wow, Ron had gone all out. Harry stood from his chair so he could look at the top of the boxes. Sirius stood as well because the box reached over his head while he sat on the floor. They waited for Ron to sit back down before removing the wrapping. "Hermione help wrap them, did she?" Harry teased. Ron's face turned red in embarrassment but he nodded anyway. At least she didn't know what was inside the boxes, he thought proudly.

Sirius was first to open his box and his eyes went rather large before a large smile broke across his face. He quickly closed the box when Harry tried to peek inside. "Open yours," he chuckled.

Harry pouted but opened the box with a new curiosity. He reacted the same way his godfather had. "Ron!" he exclaimed in delight. "This is brilliant!" Whispers errupted around the room. They _really_ wanted to see what Ron had gotten now... "The twins will be a little too young for a while yet, but they'll love them!" Harry laughed as he tore around the box instead of trying to lift the gift up and out. Sirius followed suit, and the room awwed together once the gifts were finally revealed...

Harry's box had contained a small rocking-horse that wasn't even a horse at all; it was a unicorn. It's silvery coat was simply dazzling while the gold horn glittered in the light of the room. It looked like a real unicorn that had been preserved by a master sculptor. Around the unicorn's neck was a large pink ribbon... Inside of Sirius's box was a smililar toy, but instead of a unicorn, there was a carved Hippogriff. It looked so much like Buckbeak that Harry couldn't help but smile; it was the same color and everything. Around it's neck was an emerald ribbon with a feather hanging from it... Harry reached over to gently grab the feather in his hand. "Is this...?"

Ron smiled, "It is."

"How?" Harry asked. The last he heard, Buckbeak had died just after he and Sirius escaped after third year.

"Hagrid had a few of his feathers inside his Hut from when he was trying to hide him from the ministry," Ron shrugged. "I figured you would like it."

"It's amazing!" Harry smiled. He released the feather and looked at the two gifts again. They were so cute. Ron had done good. Harry hadn't know he had such good taste in children's toys... Wait... "Ron, weren't these expensive?"

"Of course not," Ron laughed. His ears went red like they usually did at the mention of finances. "The Lovegood's pitched in and gave me a bonus at work." Before Hermione could complain about not knowing about his raise, Ron laughed, "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Harry smiled brightly when Oliver calmly stood from his place next to the twins. The Quidditch star pulled two small bags from the pile of gifts. One was Gryffindor red while the other was gold. Harry smiled and sat back down to retrieve the gifts. Oliver handed Harry the two bags and pulled a small wrapped box from the pocket of his jeans, which he placed in Harry's hand, who then set if in his lap. Once Oliver had time to sit, Harry pulled the tissue paper from the bags, opting to save the box for last. Under the tissue in both bags there was a small leather pouch tied shut with a black leather chord. Harry pulled the two pouches out of their bags and set the bags on the floor next to his chair, careful not to knock the small box from his lap. With the black chord removed, the leather pouches fell open to reveal two golden Snitches. Harry's eyes widened in excitment as he held the two golden orbs in either hand.

"They are normal Snitches, Harry... Once the babies are born you can activate them to fly over their cribs," Oliver called with smile. "They can even play music."

"How do you activate them?" Harry asked eagerly. Sirius held his hand out and Harry placed one of the Snitches into his palm. He twisted it slightly to the left. Two bright wings sprouted from the small ball of gold. Harry laughed and followed suit. "Incredible!" He looked over at his former Quidditch captain. "Oliver, these are great!"

"Look, pup, they glow in the dark as well!" Sirius exclaimed cupping his hands around the Snitch in his hands. He sounded like a kid in a candy store. The room laughed at his excitement.

While Harry started to open the small gift Oliver had given him, he allowed the two Snitches to be passed around. Everyone was curious to see how they worked- Hermione especially.

"I haven't seen a Snitch in ages!" Bill laughed as he got his hands on one of them. Fleur smiled over at him before kissing his scarred cheek.

"You played Quidditch, Bill?" Harry asked after tossing the box's wrapping along with the other discarded paper and bows.

"Keeper," Bill said proudly. "Must be where Ron got his skills."

"Probably," Harry laughed as he lifted the lid off the box. Inside, there was another box; it looked like a jewelry box of some sort. "What's this?" he whispered opening the small case. "Wow..." Everyone watched as Harry pulled two thin, silver chains from the case. Attached to each chain was half of a Snitch with a wing. Harry put the two halves together to form an entire Snitch. He looked closer and noticed that a few Ancient Runes were engraved all over the Snitch. He was bullocks at Runes.

Oliver chuckled as if understanding Harry's lack of translation. "The runes are for protection, and once the twins are old enough to wear them, the necklaces can be used to keep track of everything they do. Just add a drop of your blood, and you will be alert if they're ever in danger or hurt..."

"These are perfect... Thank you, Oliver," Harry smiled. He carefully put the two neckalces back in the box. He left Sirius in charge of making sure the two Snitches made it back to their leather pouches and went on with the rest of his gifts. There were so many left!

**Draco**

Draco hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep when he awoke to the sound of movement next to his bed. He sat up and looked over to see Kreacher setting down a tray of crackers and tea on the nightstand. "Kreacher, how long have I been asleep?"

"Master Draco has been resting for two hours now," Kreacher rasped out. He certainly was getting old, Draco thought as he watched the old elf limp away.

"Thank you, Kreacher," he called behind the small creature. Kreacher stopped to bow his head in acknowledgement of Draco's gratitude.

Once the House Elf was gone, Draco took a few sips of the tea and ate some of the crackers. His mind was racing and his heart felt as if it would burst forward from his chest if he breathed too deeply. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered with a soft smile. For some reason, he thought, that phrase would never get old.

Phineas had instructed Draco not to tell anyone about the babies, but shouldn't he at least tell his father? Surely Lucius had a right to know he would be becoming a grandfather... Maybe it would be better to keep Harry's pregnancy to himself. Stress was not be good for his pregnant father... Wow, he would be a big brother _and_ a father in a few months.

Now that he was rested and no longer suffering from shock, he needed to get to work. The library at Snape Manor had many useful books on Animagi and tracking them with magic. Maybe Severus had some books on wizard pregnancies as well... Draco conjured a piece of parchment and a quill with his wand before quickly writing a note for his father, informing him that he could be found with Severus that night. Draco left the note folded on his bed knowing his father would be in to check on him later. "I'm off, Kreacher!" he called loud enough for the aged servant to hear. He then pulled a small charm from his pocket- it was a small, silver cauldron. "Severus," he whispered. The Potion Master's name activated the small port-key and Draco felt the familiar pull behind his navel as he was transported to the foyer of his godfather's manor...

**Harry**

At the end of the evening, Harry had a pile of amazing gifts for himself and the twins. Bill and Fleur had given him French clothes for every season and various ages for the twins. They were soft and finely tailored, no doubt hand-sewn. Blaise had gotten Harry a pair of silk pajamas that were spelled to fit no matter how big his belly got over the next few months. They seemed really expensive and were Harry's favorite color: forest green. Blaise had also gotten two baby blankets made out of the softest material Harry had ever felt. One of the blankets was a pale yellow and was decorated with fluffy cartoon owls that looked like Hedwig. The other blanket was a pale green color with various cartoon dragons that really flew around the fabric.

After Blaise's gift, Harry had taken a break from opening the gifts to ask the entire room how they had known to get gifts for two babies instead of one- and their sexes as well. The entire room laughed and simply confessed that Hermione had persuaded them. After all, the bushy-haired witch was just never wrong. They had all chosen to be better safe than sorry. Harry couldn't help but to laugh as he resumed opening his gifts.

Fred and George's gift was surprisingly normal- and safe. They had given Harry two Muggle toyboxes decorated with a rainbow of colors. Inside them were toys from both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. There were children's books and dress-up clothes for when the twins grew older. But Harry's favorite part of their gift was the two stuffed pheonixes placed carefully inside either toybox. The stuffed birds had bright purple ribbons around their necks and sang when squeezed around the stomach. Harry had never seen such a unique toy before, and it sounded just like Fawkes did... Beautiful.

Charlie had given Harry four boxes, with two smaller than the others. Inside the two smaller boxes were silver-colored rattles with clear bulbs that contained small, colorful dragon charms and small jewels. The two larger boxes contained silver eggs that looked exactly like the dragon eggs from the first challenge of the Triwizard tournament. Charlie informed Harry that one egg was left unopened in the babies' nursery while the other was kept open where ever Harry was. The two eggs served as baby monitors, but they would only work if one egg was open while the other egg was closed.

Ginny's gift was a pair of hand-painted pacifiers, one was pink and lavender while the other was blue and red. Harry had had no idea she could paint so well. The small designs were intricate and unique. After Ginny's gift came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry received a box of sweets and two small, rubber ducks from Arthur and two small, knitted sweaters from Molly- they were both purple. She promised to put letters on the front once Harry decided on the twins' names... Which- though he kept his thought to himself- he would not do until Draco was there to help him decide. As soon as Narcissa was found, the sooner Draco could help him name their babies...

The last gift in the pile had been a solitary box wrapped in white paper. Instead of a bow on top of the box, these words were written:

_To you, Pup. _

_Love, _

_Mum, Dad, and Sirius..._

Harry felt his eyes begin to water at the hand-written words. He carefully removed the paper, making sure to keep the note in tact. He opened the old-looking box that had been wrapped in the paper and actually did feel a tear fall down his cheek. Inside the box was a silver lamp with a revolving shade. Leaves and vines were carved out of the silver of the lamp's base and traveled up to disappear beneath the shade while small lillies were carved and painted all the way up as well. The shapes of flowers, crescent moons, pawprints, and a prancing stag were cut out of the shade. Sirius explained that once the lamp was turned on, the shade would spin and create a moving mural along the walls and ceiling of whatever room it was placed in. He then went on to say that Lily and James had had the lamp specifically designed for Harry's nursery once they found out Lily was with child. (Sirius left out that he had removed all traces of the fourth Maruader...)

The room had been full of sniffles and sad smiles as they watched the sentimental moment... A moment ruined by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mrs. Weaslye said in annoyance as she used a handkercheif to wipe her eyes. She stood from her seat and went to get the door. Everyone waited for her return, listening as she opened the door and greeted the stranger... "Good evening!" They heard her gasp. "An owl certainly couldn't have delivered this... Thanks, deary, I'll take it from here."

Harry could feel the entire room's curiosity as Mrs. Weasley closed the door. A few seconds later she came back into the living room with a large, brown-wrapped package levitating after her. "Look what the mail's just delivered," she giggled.

"Bloody hell," Fred, George, and Ron whispered as Harry stood to approach the package. It wsa bigger than Ron's two gifts put together.

"For me?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Who's it from?" Harry asked next.

"The carrier didn't know, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled. She handed Harry a small card with elegant black script on it. Nothing revealed who the massive gift was from. There was only one way to find out what it was though, so Harry asked Ron and Hermione to help him get the paper off...

"Blimey," Ron whispered in awe after the last bit of paper was removed. "It's bigger than my bed!"

Harry laughed, just as surprised while Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's big enough for both babies at least," she said smiling.

"Eet lookz very espeensive," Fleur added as she stood to examine the large crib. She ran her fingers over the wooden frame. "Yez, very..."

"Who could have sent it to you, if everyone who knows about the baby is here?" Hermione asked. Everyone stood to examine the crib, all adding that they hadn't told anyone.

"Well, what about Snape or Poppy?" Harry metioned after a few moments of thinking...

They remained silent after that, yet none believed that the crib was from either of their old professors...


End file.
